


Lnescuh Runh

by Apoclypse1985



Category: Final Fanasy 10-2
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression, Final Fantasy 10-2 pre game fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apoclypse1985/pseuds/Apoclypse1985
Summary: this is my first story I ever wrote it's posted on other sights but I figured I'd start from the beginning and post what I wrote first and slowly build my archive with ALL of my finished works as well as the chapters of my unfinished works so people can see how far I've come as a writer in 11 years





	Lnescuh Runh

Chapter 1: Reunion of Two Souls

Standing at the base of the once sacred Mountain Gagazet a cloaked figure shivered in the cold reflecting on his long journey to find one man, one Ronso, a Ronso he believed to be his father. Laughing to himself the figure said to himself, “Lnescuh Runh you are such a fool having done this. Perhaps you should just go home and help Master Cid rebuild Home.” Shaking his head he further says, “No I need this. I have to know the truth, if only to placate the sense of longing to know my father I have always had.” 

Six months earlier…

“Jackson, Clause you guys ready to head back yet? I got…what the hell was that?” Lnescuh Runh said hearing a giant explosion.

Turning to the sound of the explosion, the two full blood AlBhed and a scarlet colored Ronso with the AlBhed eyes, see a giant mushroom cloud where Home used to be. Dropping the parts they had just dug up the three jump onto their speeders and race back to Home to see what had happened. Upon reaching the remains of Home the three split up to search the wreckage for any survivors.

After an hour of searching the Ronso named Lnescuh Runh was starting to feel like giving up when he sees a hand with familiar jewelry on it. Running over to the hand he quickly removes the dead Quadhorn and Zu that were lying on top of his mother. Falling to his knees he cradles his mother into his lap and says with tears starting to well up in his eyes, “Mother please don’t be dead. You can’t die on me, you’re all I have.”

“I’m sorry Lnescuh Runh but I won’t be able to watch you grow into the man I know you are destined to be, my injuries are too far gone. But before I go I have to tell you something important, it is about who you really are and who your father is.” His mother said wincing in pain.

“Sixteen years ago while I was traveling around Spira I met a man in Luca. At first he was very closed off and didn’t want to talk but after a while I convinced him that I liked him no matter what he looked like. We got to talking and after a while we discovered that we both had an attraction to each other. We went to bed together and the next morning I found I was pregnant with you. Knowing that he could never come to Home with me to take his place at my side as your father and my husband I allowed him to continue traveling on his search for inner peace.”

“Mother save your strength, I can’t heal you but Jackson might I don’t care about who my father is I only want you to live.” Lnescuh Runh pleaded as she paused wincing in pain again.

Gasping in pain she continues. “Stop that. You have to know this because I want you to find him. I know you hate him for not being there for you but you must know this. Now the reason he was so trouble was that he had sent himself into a kind of exile from his tribe. He had fought with one of his age mates and that kid snapped his horn off. Your father is a Ronso. After we separated he continued to travel and search for peace with himself and forgiveness to his tribe mate. While he traveled he sent letters to me every month telling me how much he missed me and loved me. Each letter he sent he included some of the money he had earned doing odd jobs to build up a reserve to help support you when you would be born.” 

“So…I’m half Ronso? Is that why I have a catlike face, a horn and a tail? Could this also be the reason I can’t control when I go potty?” Lnescuh Runh asked as he felt himself. 

“Yes that is why you look the way you do son, though I don’t know if that is the reason for your potty issues. While you were a baby he did come by often to see you though you may never remember it since the last time was shortly before you turned one. After that last visit he continued his letters up until about seven years ago. At first I thought the worst; that either he had died or that he had stopped loving me. But a few months ago he contacted me again. He told me how after High Summoner Braska gave his life to bring the calm a man came down Gagazet on the verge of death and eventually made his way to Bevel. As your father was leaving he ran across this man and with his dying breath the man begged him to find a girl named Yuna and to take her far from Bevel and protect her until she is of an age to care for herself. He said that he was going to travel with her on her journey to become a summoner to defeat Sin. Go to Besaid Island and start your search for him there because that is where his last letter came from. Good…bye…my…son.” She said as she finally succumbed to her wounds and passed away.

Howling his sorrow to the heavens Lnescuh Runh cries over the body of his mother. After about another hour Jackson and Clause return and seeing Lnescuh Runh Digging a hole come over to help him burry his mother and after they shovel the last bit of dirt are shocked when he starts dancing causing Pyreflies to come out of the grave and off the bodies of the fallen Al Bhed around them. 

As he finishes dancing the Pyreflies disappear and Clause says, “I thought only summoner’s and high priests of Yevon knew how to send people. How did you learn how to do that?”

“Mother secretly had me trained to send the dead when I was younger. She said it would be useful when I am an adult. Guys I am leaving Bikanel. Before she died mother told me all about why I look the way I do and now I must find my father. You two are some of the best friends a person could have. Good bye.” Lnescuh Runh said Jumping onto his speeder.

“Take care of yourself Red we will miss you. If you see Master Cid tell him the two of us will start salvaging what we can of Home to start building a new one.” Jackson said.

“Will do Jackson.” Lnescuh Runh said as he sped off towards one of the hidden ports for their ships to commandeer a ship to get him to Besaid.

Arriving on Besaid Island Lnescuh Runh goes straight to the temple. After talking with the high priest finds out that the Ronso that lived there was known as Kimahri and that he had left about 8 weeks before with Lady Yuna and her other guardians. And that he should follow the path to each temple from Besaid to find out what he can and offer help in return. Taking the priests advice Lnescuh Runh starts by helping the elder members of the village with their weekly chores.

On Lnescuh Runh traveled, each temple he came to he learned more about his father and his companions. Each temple he came to Lnescuh Runh offered his services to the priests. He would stay for two weeks and train his skills while helping those who needed it. After he left each temple he would take his time traveling to the next fighting as many fiends as he could to give himself the strength he would need to climb the sacred mountain. Six months after he started his journey Lnescuh Runh he finds himself crossing the Calm Lands and standing at the roots of the sacred Mount Gagazet.

Back in the present…

After adjusting his diaper to get it fitting better Lnescuh Runh starts climbing Mt. Gagazet. Shortly after he starts his climb he is set upon by two very large fiends. Unsheathing a sword handle Lnescuh Runh presses a button and causes a three foot blade to spring out of the end. Choosing not to use the hidden ability of his weapon Lnescuh Runh fights the fiends for several hours neither side gaining an advantage. As Lnescuh Runh leaps back to catch his breath the large Dragon like fiend scores him with its bladed tail leaving a gash on his left arm.

Suddenly a feral roar can be heard from higher up the mountain. As the echoes of the roar subside two large Ronso leap down and help Lnescuh Runh defeat the fiends. Ten minutes after the two Ronso warriors join the fight the fiends are destroyed. Turning to Lnescuh Runh, who had somehow kept his hood in place concealing his face throughout the fight, the largest of the two Ronso says, “Stranger what brings you to the great sacred mountain Gagazet, home to the Ronso who guard her peaks?”

“My name is Lnescuh Runh; I come seeking the Ronso warrior named Kimahri. Do you know of him?”

“What business do you have with our new elder? He has done much since the fall of Sin to bring our people back together.” The smaller of the two said.

Pulling down his hood Lnescuh Runh says, “I seek him because he is my father. I come to him from my former home because mother has died and I wish to know my Father.”

“Very well…we…we will take you to him follow us please.” The large Ronso said. 

An hour later the two Ronso stop in front of a large hut in the mountains and knock on the door. A moment later Kimahri opens the door and says, “Yes, oh hello Borga, Grimja, what can I do for you?”  
“Elder this man comes to us seeking to speak with you. He claims to be your son.” Borga, the larger Ronso said.

Looking hard at the man standing behind Borga and Grimja Kimahri says, “Lnescuh Runh? It…it can’t be.”

“Hello father. I come bearing sad news. But perhaps we should sit down and have some tea while I tell you everything.” Lnescuh Runh said

“Yes come inside. I was about to have some tea anyway. Borga, Grimja, I thank you for bringing our guest to me. I will see you at the evening gathering.” Kimahri said dismissing the two Ronso as he showed his son inside.

After pouring the tea Lnescuh Runh says, “six months ago Home blew up because of an attack on it by several Fiends and Guado. In the explosion mother was mortally wounded. I found her in time for her to tell me of you and why you never came around since I was a baby. She asked me to find you and get to know you.”

“I know that Home blew up. I was on the Airship that Cid was captaining when he ordered Brother to launch the explosives to destroy the fiends and Guado in one move. I never saw your mother on the ship so I thought you had both died in the explosion. It tore me up to think I would never get to see my love or my son again. I know you must hate me but I had a good reason not to come back after you had turned one.” Kimahri said tear filling his eyes

“I know why you never came back, mother told me everything. Do I hate you because I never knew you? No. What I hate is that I never had the CHANCE to get to know you. But I want to rectify that.” Lnescuh Runh said before he felt his diaper swell causing him to mutter, “Son of a Shoopuff not now.”

Cocking his head to the side hearing Lnescuh Runh peeing into his diaper Kimahri says, “You still can’t control your bladder or bowels?”

Blushing slightly Lnescuh Runh says, “No father. Mother tried everything to help me, she had the best healers, white mages and scientists look at me to no avail. I hope that you won’t look down on me and my skills because of my need for diapers.”

Getting up Kimahri leads his son over to his bed and laying him down on it he says, “I could never think ill of my child. Let’s get you cleaned up and into a fresh diaper then we will go to the evening meal and gathering. There we will introduce you to the clan. I intend to make you one of us but I warn you. There may be some who think you are not worthy and will try and challenge your claim to be a Ronso. If this happens you will have to fight one of your challengers. But as I am the elder I will lay down the rules of the fight beforehand.”

Relaxing Lnescuh Runh lets his father place a large thick cloth diaper on him then places a thicker disposable diaper on him over top of it. “Father why did you double diaper me? I realize I had both in my supply bag but it’s somewhat difficult to walk.”

“I did it because if you are challenged you will need the extra protection. Because once a challenge is invoked and passed it must take place immediately. You will not have time to change if it happens. Now come let us go join the clan for dinner. You can tell me more about your skills while we eat.”

Chapter 2: Trial of Acceptance

That night at the evening meal and gathering…

As Lnescuh Runh ate he kept his hood drawn up and his tail wrapped around his waist to keep the other Ronso from seeing his true form. Throughout the meal he told his father of his skills and how whenever he used lancet it somehow backfired and caused his enemy to become larger and stronger. He also spoke how that even though mother never told him that he was half Ronso until she died she always believed that he should have been able to learn fiend skills. As the meal proceeded through to the end many of the Ronso gathered watched Lnescuh Runh and whispered to each other about this “stranger who ate with the elder.” At the end of the meal Kimahri stands and speaks to the others. 

“Before we start our normal evening festivities I wish to speak. As elder it is my right and duty to address the clan in this matter. I ask that you save any comments and questions for the end as this is an issue that affects the entire clan.” Kimahri said as he raised his hands for quiet. 

“Many years ago, sixteen to be exact, when I was a young warrior, I had a fight with brother Biran, hero of the Ronso. During this fight I refused to accept that he had defeated me even though he had by all rights won the fight. In anger at my stubborn way brother Biran broke my horn. Shortly after this I left the mountain in shame placing myself into exile until I could come to terms with why I had done what I had and could apologize to brother Biran. This all Ronso know.” Kimahri said as he started to shift his weight on his feet.

“What is not known is this. While I was traveling I came to the city of Luca. While sitting in the bar I drank several glasses of liquor. While I drank a young lady around the same age as I came to talk with me. Despite my efforts to dissuade her she chose to help me through my sorrow. While we talked it became evident that we were attracted to each other. One thing lead to another and we ended up making love. What makes this strange is not that I gave in to physical attraction, but the fact that the woman was an Al Bhed.” Kimahri said causing several Ronso to mutter in shock.

“The next morning we found that we still cared for each other, like two souls who had been searching for each other since birth. We also found that she was pregnant with my child. We decided that the best thing to do at the moment was to have her return to the Al Bhed home while I continued my journey to find myself. I visited her often while I traveled and came to love her even more than I had when we separated. I learned that my child was named Lnescuh Runh; in the common tongue it means Crimson Horn. My love named our son this because while he was a hybrid of Al Bhed and Ronso he had the face, fur, horn and Tail of the Ronso all of varying shades of red.” He said causing even more mutters.

Draining his goblet Kimahri says, “After my son turned one I had found myself involved in several secret missions in which I was unable to visit him, however I was able to continue writing to my love and send her some money to support my son. Seven years ago before the last Calm I was in Bevel and the moment High Summoner Braska defeated Sin I was wrapped up in the celebrations. As I was leaving the city I came across Lord Auron, Guardian to Braska, entering the city. Before he passed away he asked me to find the daughter of High Summoner Braska, you know this girl as High Summoner Yuna, and to take her far from the city. Fulfilling his request I spent the next seven years protecting Yuna on the Island of Besaid. During this time I chose to keep my love and son separate from my life. Why I chose this path I know not. However the day Lady Yuna left Besaid I sent a letter to my love about my seven year absence with a large amount of gold.”

Pausing for a moment Kimahri nods to Lnescuh Runh signaling him to stand, “Six months ago after SIN had separated myself and the other guardians from Yuna we found ourselves in the Home of the Al Bhed. Thinking that we might find Yuna there, the guardians and I made our way to the city and found it under siege by the Guado and many Fiends. During the fight we discovered that Yuna was in fact not in Home. So making our way to the airship that Cid, leader of the AlBhed, had restored, we fled Home as he destroyed it. I believed that my love and my child had been lost to me forever. Earlier today I learned that my son had survived the destruction of home because he was not there when it was destroyed. While my love had perished she had lived long enough to tell him about me and start him on his journey to find me. Our guest is my son.”

Pulling down his hood Lnescuh Runh says, “Hello to you all. It is my deepest wish that I might come to live among you and learn the way of the Ronso. To get to know my father, and my people.”

For a moment the other Ronso sit stunned at the revelation of their Elders past, and the view of his son. Suddenly a large black colored Ronso leapt to his feet saying, “You claim to be the son of our elder. If this is true then you will have attained power equivalent to his. If you wish to join our people I say you should prove yourself. I call for the combat.”

“Rage Horn has called for the combat of our guest. Are there any of the tribe who wish to dispute his call.” Kimahri said looking at the other Ronso. Seeing that nobody raised their hands to vote against the call Kimahri says, “Very well the challenge has been called and passed. Before we commence I have two rules that will be laid down on this, I am the elder and until that right is taken from me by my death my will be done. First neither warrior will be allowed to kill his opponent. If this is done the survivor will be forever banished from the mountain. Second this fight will be done with no weapons, only the skills one knows that do not involve weaponry will be allowed.”

Once Kimahri finished the Ronso make their way to the battleground where all challenges are fought. As they walked Kimahri quietly speaks Al Bhed to Lnescuh Runh saying, “I want you to use your lancet to make him more powerful a few times son, make this fight more even. Also do not use your ability to stop time around you unless you absolutely need to, the less people know about it the better.”

“Very well father I will make you proud of me. And don’t worry if it comes to me using THAT skill I can end the fight without permanent damage” 

Upon reaching the battleground Lnescuh Runh and Rage Horn enter a pit that is surrounded by bleachers. Standing ten feet apart they wait for Kimahri to give the signal to begin the fight. 

Folding his arms across his chest Rage Horn taunts, “You are a fool for coming here. It matters not that the elder is your father you are no Ronso and I shall prove it. Apart from elder Kimahri I am the strongest warrior on this mountain. I may not kill you but you will wish that I had by the time I am done with you.”

“Well if my father is the strongest warrior on this mountain then I guess that makes you the third strongest. You don’t stand a chance against me. I didn’t want to hurt anyone when I came here I only wanted to learn from my father how to be a true Ronso. But since you insisted that I prove myself…well let’s just say that you have stuck your very large foot into your mouth and will regret doing so.”

“BEGIN THE CHALLENGE” Kimahri roared.

Launching himself at Lnescuh Runh Rage Horn spits a volley of fireballs ahead of him. Moving with great speed Lnescuh Runh charges at Rage Horn dodging the fireballs and once he was close punches him so hard the he sends Rage Horn skidding across the ground. Using his Lancet skill eight times he causes Rage Horn to increase to the size of a Malboro, which caused every Ronso present to start whispering to each other wondering why Lancet had backfired in such a way. 

Getting back to his feet Rage Horn says, “Fool you have ensured your doom, it is true that you hurt me when you sent my flying across this arena but you just made me exponentially stronger. I can feel the power of the ancients flowing through my veins. You will regret giving me this boost in power. I can sense your power and you are nowhere near this level. Prepare to live the rest of your life as a cripple.” 

Launching himself at Lnescuh Runh again Rage Horn moves so fast that most of the Ronso gathered could not see his movements. Blocking blow after blow Lnescuh Runh manages to hold off Rage Horn unable to mount a counter offense when he catches a glimpse of his father. Making the symbol for time Kimahri silently wills Lnescuh Runh to use his ability to stop time and end this match before he gets seriously injured. Allowing Rage Horn to strike him in the ribs Lnescuh Runh feels some of them crack as he taps into the well of power that allowed him to stop time.

The second his power was released Lnescuh Runh phases out of time and strikes Rage Horn several times in the chest over his heart and in the temple. Releasing his spell Lnescuh Runh rephrases into time and standing behind Rage Horn delivers a final blow to the back of his head sending him headfirst into a wall. As Rage Horn slides to the base of the wall unmoving Kimahri yells, “Hold your position Lnescuh Runh. Minasha get in there and examine Rage Horn and announce whether he is alive or dead loud enough for all to hear.”

Jumping down into the pit a medium sized female Ronso walks past Lnescuh Runh and whispers, “you’re cute,” causing him to blush slightly.

Upon reaching Rage Horn, Minasha starts glowing a bright green and placing her hands on him the glow surrounds his body. After a few moments she stands up and says in a loud voice, “Rage Horn is not dead, he is merely knocked out. The winner of this fight is Lnescuh Runh. I will need help carrying him to his hut where I may tend to his injuries later. Borga Grimja come down here and help me carry him.”

Standing up Kimahri yells loud enough for his voice to echo, “Sacred Mount Gagazet. Rage Horn challenged a warrior who came to us and lost. This warrior is my half Ronso son Lnescuh Runh. Let him now forever be known as a member of the Ronso clans.”

Lowering his voice to normal speaking level he says, “Minasha when you have seen to Rage Horns injuries I would like you to come to my hut I have something I wish to discuss with you. As for the clan, we will skip tonight’s meeting, tomorrow we welcome Lnescuh Runh into the clan properly.”

Gingerly making his way back to his father Lnescuh Runh reaches him just as he feels himself completely void his bladder and bowels into the diapers. As they make their way back to his hut Kimahri says, “Very well done my son. You have proven yourself a true warrior worthy of living with us here on Mount Gagazet. Now that you have won your place here we you have a choice to make. You can either live with the other bachelors in their hut or you can take you place in my home.”

Looking up at his father Lnescuh Runh says, “I came here for one reason father. And that was to be with you. I would be honored to live in your home.”

Tearing up at this Kimahri gives Lnescuh Runh a hug saying, “I am the one who is honored that you choose to live with me.”

Letting out a small groan of pain Lnescuh Runh says, “Easy father, I have a few cracked ribs from the fight. I had to let Rage Horn hit me so I could concentrate on unlocking my control of my time spell.”  
“I’m sorry son I didn’t know. Now let’s hurry back to my hut so we can get you cleaned up before Minasha arrives.” Kimahri said as a whiff of odor got to his nose.

A few minutes later Kimahri is just fastening the clean diaper on his son. “Son before she gets here I want you to know why I asked Minasha here. I want her to see if she can help you find a way to gain control of your bladder and bowels so you no longer have a need for these. I don’t mind changing you as I was unable to be there for you when you were a baby but I am sure that you would feel better not needing them anymore. Though if it makes you feel any better I too needed them for a long time when I was younger. It was the reason I lost my temper with Brother Biran and fought him that day my horn was broken. He was giving me a hard time about it again and I had had enough. Also she can fix your ribs while she is here so just let her do her thing and heal your ribs and examine you. She is the best healer in the world and has books of spells that even the Yevon priesthood couldn’t get.”

Blushing furiously at the thought of having the girl who called him cute see him in a diaper Lnescuh Runh says, “Very well father, I will let her work on me without a fuss. What will you be doing while she works on me?”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Throwing the disposable diaper into the trash and the cloth one into the laundry hamper Kimahri says as he moves to open the door, “I am going to search some of my old tomes to see if I can find a reason for your Lancet backfiring the way it does.”

Opening the door Kimahri shows Minasha in and tells her what he wanted done. Walking over to Lnescuh Runh Minasha says, “Alright cutie let’s get your ribs healed up first.” Placing her hands on both sides of his chest on the ribs Minasha closes her eyes and starts glowing the same green color she had when she examined Rage Horn. Feeling his ribs nit back together in a matter of seconds Lnescuh Runh hisses his pain but holds still letting Minasha work. Once his ribs were whole again Minasha adjusted her power to examine Lnescuh Runh.

After thirty minutes of examining him Minasha says, “Well this is very odd. You have several backup organs. You have two hearts four lungs and three kidneys. It is amazing that you have all of these organs inside your frame. I didn’t see any of the normal causes for incontinence in you so I will come back in a couple days after I have had time to check some of my books. In the meantime here is a potion to help you out. Take one teaspoon every morning. It will eliminate any odor that your urine and feces would normally have. This will help you keep your problem hidden better.”

“Thank you Minasha I appreciate the help you are giving me. If I can ever be of assistance to you just name it and I will be there. I never let someone help me without helping in return.” Lnescuh Runh said taking the bottle of potion from Minasha.

“That’s alright dear it’s my job to help those who need medical assistance. Besides it means I get to come back and see you again you big cutie.” Minasha said as she closed her medical bag and walked out.  
After Minasha left Lnescuh Runh felt extremely tired. Setting the bottle of potion on the table he sets up his hammock quickly at the foot of his father’s bed and climbing into it falls asleep within seconds.

Chapter 3: The Price of Power

Three weeks after Lnesuch Runh joined the tribe he still felt like an outcast. One day while his father changed him before lunch he says, “Father can we talk?”

“What’s troubling you son?” Kimahri asked hearing the hesitation in his son’s voice.

“Well, while I appreciate your letting me stay here and taking care of my needs I can’t help but feel restless. I haven’t gotten any serious training in since I got here. Every time I try the others come across me and start staring causing my concentration to falter. I also haven’t been able to relax by tinkering with machina since I came here. I feel like my skills are deteriorating. I also feel somewhat shunned by you despite your taking care of my needs. I realize you are the elder and have many things you have to take care of but for most of the past three weeks you have secluded yourself in the library. I can’t help but wonder what you were looking for in those musty old tomes and whether or not you could take some time away from them to help me train today.” Lnescuh Runh said while avoiding his father’s eye.

After applying powder Kimahri fastens the diaper into place saying, “I’m sorry that you feel like an outcast. It will take time for the others to accept you; there is nothing I can do about that. As to what I have been doing in the library, well, I have been searching the tomes for information about hybrid Ronso like you and for a reason your Lancet acts the way it does. I think I found a reason for it. And I think that after we eat and take care of something in my library that it would indeed be a good thing for me to help you train today. As for your tinkering, I think I can send a couple of my trusted people to the travel agency in the calm lands later to buy you a kit or two so you can tinker.”

Standing up Lnescuh Runh pulls his pants up and starts cooking lunch. As he plates the food and sets it on the table he asks, “So what was it that you found that was so interesting.”

Swallowing his mouthful Kimahri says, “I believe that you have been using a forgotten skill known as Power Lance. The tome described it as a move that looks similar to Lancet but has the effect of giving the caster renewed youth while making his target older. The target gains power with his age boost but loses speed. It went on saying that if the caster fails to kill his target that he will continue to regress in age both physically and mentally until either he becomes a baby or the target dies. There is ONE way to avoid killing that will stop the curse but it requires a dangerous journey to acquire some of the rarest herbs in the world.”

After wolfing down his food Lnescuh Runh says, “So if I have been using Power Lance that would explain why I never learned any fiend skills. But I have never felt younger all the times I used it. Though that could be because I killed my enemies too fast. This could be really bad father as much as I want to live with you I don’t really want to be a baby again. We need to find a way to get the ingredients quickly. “

Finishing his own food Kimahri says, “I agree son, follow me I have two tomes on my desk in the library, one shows the names of the ingredients and what they look like the other says the most likely location of them.”

Reaching his desk Kimahri pulls out a parchment, quill and ink pot and opening the books to the pages he marked says as he writes, “Alright the first ingredient listed is a venom sack of a King Malboro. They can be easily found in the caves known as Omega’s Dungeon. While Omega no longer resides there thanks to myself, Lady Yuna and her other Guardians it is still a dangerous place to be. The King Malboro is distinguished by being mostly black in color with red lines running its body. It also wears a crown made of stone.”

Tuning the page to the second ingredient Kimahri rewets his quill and says, “The second ingredient is called the Celestial Rose. It can only be found on Bikanel Island, it is a rare flower that is impossible for anyone to find without the aid of the Caqtuars.”

“Guess I’m in luck on this one father. I was an ambassador between the Al Bhed and the Caqtuars I am on good terms with their elders and they might help me with little effort.” Lnescuh Runh said calmly. 

“That is definitely a good thing but don’t get cocky like I said these items are guarded by dangerous and powerful fiends. If the Caqtuars cannot give you the item you may have to fight a powerful fiend to acquire it. Anyway where was I, oh yes, the third ingredient is the powdered King Behemoth horn. They live on the other side of the mountain in the ruins of Zanarkand so we are in luck on that one.” Kimahri said.

“Finally the last ingredient needed is called Black Fathoms Strangle Weed. It is found along the Abyssal Trench one hundred miles south of Besaid. This will be the most dangerous item to get, it is said that this item is guarded by a Kraken. There have only been two confirmed reports of Krakens in the past thousand years. Both times it was said the creature wielded extremely powerful magic and could crush airships with only one tentacle. They are supposedly highly intelligent and very vain and prideful.” Kimahri said as he finished writing.

Capping his inkwell and wiping the tip of his quill clean Kimahri says seeing the fear in his sons eyes, “Is there something wrong son?”

“I…I don’t think I will be able to get that ingredient father.” Lnescuh Runh says shaking in fear.

“It’s alright I would be afraid to face a Kraken myself despite my power.” Kimahri said as he stood up. 

“It’s not the Kraken that has me afraid. I…I never learned…I never learned how to swim. And drowning is near the top of my worst ways to die list.”

“Well we can rectify that easily enough. Come I have a spare pair of swim trunks that might fit you. We will go to the hot springs and I will teach you how to swim.”  
Later at the hotsprings…

“Very good son you’re doing really well. You are a natural. Just remember to stay calm and let the water flow around you don’t fight the water work with it.” Kimahri said before diving off the cliff into the deep end of the springs.

Waiting for his father to surface Lnescuh Runh says, “Thanks father, I just wish I was as confident as you about how well I’m doing.” 

Swimming over to his son Kimahri says, “So have you thought about who you want to ask to accompany you on your quest to find the ingredients we need? I can’t go myself because of my status as Elder.”

Thinking for a moment while treading water Lnescuh Runh says, “I would like to ask Minasha. She has been so kind to me and treated me like a person instead of a freak like the rest of the tribe seem to see me as. Apart from her I have no idea who to ask.”

Remembering the conversation that Minasha and he had had a few days before after she had finished examining Lnescuh Runh and how she told him she was attracted to Lnescuh Runh Kimahri says, “I think I can arrange for her to join you. Would you like me to see if some friends of mine would be willing to help, some non Ronso friends?”

“I would be honored if your friends agreed to help me.” Lnescuh Runh said.

Getting out of the water Kimahri grabs his towel and starts drying off saying, “I think we should head back. If I am to contact my friends to see if they will help I need to try before dinner. And Minasha will be coming by soon to continue working on a remedy for your condition.”

Leaving the pool of warm water Lnescuh Runh dries himself off as well and follows Kimahri back down the mountain to the village. As Lnescuh Runh changed into a normal diaper Kimahri went to his office. After a moment he comes out and starts cooking dinner. Minutes later Minasha arrived and at Kimahri’s invitation agrees to take a private supper with them instead of eating with the tribe at the evening meal. As they ate Kimahri says, “Minasha I have a favor to ask of you. But before I ask I have something that you should know about Lnescuh Runh. Something that I do not want leaving this house. I have come to the conclusion that the skill that my son used that we all thought was Lancet was actually a forgotten skill of the Ronso known as Power Lance. This skill gives the target increased age and power while giving the caster youth in return. However if the caster fails to kill the target the spell continues to reverse age him until he becomes a baby. There is a potion that can be made to stop the regression but it requires some rare ingredients. Lnescuh Runh will be leaving in a couple of days to acquire the ingredients needed.”

“So what is it you ask of me elder?” Minasha asked as she wiped her mouth on a napkin.

“If you are willing would you accompany him on his journey and help him acquire the items needed, as well as continue your research on him to see if you can find a cure for his incontinence?” Kimahri asked 

“It would be an honor to help you and your son elder. I will go with him and help him acquire the ingredients. If you would give me a list of the places we are going I can probably make a list of some rare herbs that I can acquire to place in my own stores for use in my medicine.”

“Very well I shall copy the list of locations while you work on my son.” Kimahri said as he finished off his food. 

An hour later Minasha is finishing her examination and experiment on Lnescuh Runh when Kimahri comes out of his office and hands her a sheet of parchment with the locations that Lnescuh Runh was going.  
“Thank you elder. I have much to do before we leave in a couple days. I will see you tomorrow night Lnescuh Runh. Good night.” Minasha said leaving.

“Good night Minasha.” Kimahri and Lnescuh Runh said in unison.

Chapter 4: Learning to be a Ronso

two days later…

“Great I will see you tonight and thanks for getting back to me quickly.” Kimahri said as he shut off his communication sphere.

“Who was that you were talking to father?” Lnescuh Runh said as he entered his father’s office.

“Just some friends of mine that I mentioned the other day. They agreed to come and visit tonight so I can catch up with them and explain my request properly. By the way didn’t you say that Cid helped your mother raise you when you were a cub right?” Kimahri said

“Yes Master Cid helped momma raise me and was a great mentor to me in the ways of the Al Bhed.” Lnescuh Runh replied.

“Hmmm…perhaps you know some of my friends then.” Kimahri said slyly as he walked into the main room of his house with his son.

“What does that mean? Come on father tell me I can’t stand secrets.” Lnescuh Runh said.

“You will find out come dinner time. Now for today’s training I was thinking of trying something new. I want to see if we can actually get you to learn the skill Lancet. If we can then you just might learn how to use fiend skills.”

Several hours later somewhere on the mountain side…

Taking a break from his training Lnescuh Runh says, “I think I am starting to get the hang of this. I am only casting the Power Lance half the time and I can definitely tell a difference between the two spells but only as I cast it.”

“Very good. You are making a lot of progress in such a short amount of time. Now how would you like to try this on a fiend that can actually give you a skill?” Kimahri asked spotting a Dark Flan a short distance away.

“What fiend do you have in mind father? I hope it’s something challenging.” Lnescuh Runh said eagerly.

“Take a look at about three o’clock. See that Dark Flan? They have the ability called White Wind. While they are very powerful in magic they are also really stupid. I would estimate that you will get about three tries of Lancet before it figures out where we are.” Kimahri said nodding towards the Dark Flan.

Setting himself into a good position in which to attempt the spell Lnescuh Runh does his best to remember how Lancet feels. With a mighty scream he casts the spell. Looking around the Dark Flan tries to find where the little pain it felt had come from. Seeing nothing around it continues oozing away as Lnescuh Runh feels a strange feeling inside him and realizes that he had actually learned the ability White Wind.  
“Father I did it I learned how to cast White Wind.” Lnescuh Runh said jumping for joy

“Well go on let’s see it then.” Kimahri said proudly as he thought of other fiends that could be nearby with abilities that Lnescuh Runh could learn.

“White Wind.” Lnescuh Runh yelled as for the first time in his life he felt the healing breeze of White Wind. “Father are there any more fiends close by that I can learn skills from? I want to try this again to make sure my learning White Wind wasn’t a fluke.” Lnescuh Runh said feeling his diaper fill.

“Yes I believe there is a Nidhogg nest nearby follow me.” Kimahri said launching himself up the cliff side and climbing higher.

Ignoring the feeling of being in a full diaper Lnescuh Runh launches himself up the cliff side following his father.

Reaching the top of the cliff Kimahri and Lnescuh Runh see a whole colony of Nidhogg. Quickly Kimahri looks around and spotting the largest Nidhogg a few yards away says, “Wait here. I am going to speak with their leader and see if there is any way I can barter a few of his clan for you to practice on. I can speak their language and I have helped them in the past.”

Kneeling down in the snow Lnescuh does his best to look harmless and unimportant and says, “Be careful father he don’t look too happy at the moment.”

Upon reaching the Large Nidhogg Kimahri bows to it and starts speaking is a hissing click of a language. Talking for five minutes Kimahri bows to the Nidhogg again and returns to his son. “Good news. I have bartered the use of three of his clan. It seems that the ones we will be practicing with had broken their most sacred law and he was trying to determine a punishment that was fitting. He will bring them to us in an hour which gives us time to get you cleaned up and into a fresh diaper. I’m sorry I didn’t ask before climbing the mountain. He said that he could smell you from where he was.”

“That’s alright father I know you didn’t mean to be absent minded about my problem you just had other things on your mind. I mean I learned a fiend skill the same day you taught me the spell Lancet and probably were thinking about other fiends that might be close by for me to learn from.”

“Actually that is exactly what happened son. Now let’s go back down to where we were and get you cleaned up so you don’t have to be embarrassed or uncomfortable when you practice on our “guests.”

An hour later Lnescuh Runh tried casting Lancet ten times, half of which were duds and the other half being Power Lance. On the eleventh try he successfully casts Lancet and learns how to use Fire Breath. Jumping excitedly at having learned how to use a second Fiend ability in one day Lnescuh Runh accidently shoots a fireball into Kimahri’s face and says, “OOPS, sorry father I didn’t mean to do that.”

After wiping the soot off his face and smothering his smoldering hair to stop it from burning Kimahri bursts out laughing. “You think this was bad? When I first learned how to use Bad Breath from a Malboro I accidently cast it while sleeping while I traveled with Lady Yuna and the other guardians, it was so embarrassing. I poisoned half of them and blinded the rest. I was so embarrassed that I didn’t use it for a whole week.”

“I don’t believe it. You never accidently cast a spell before. You’re so dignified and strong there is just no way you could have messed up like that.” Lnescuh Runh said staring gape mouthed at his father.

“I wasn’t always so powerful and dignified son. Believe me I am the same as anyone else. I have good days and bad days and I have made mistakes in the past.” Kimahri said still chuckling.

“Well we have one Nidhogg prisoner left father what should we do with him?” Lnescuh Runh asked.

“Their leader said that if there were any left after you learned your spell that it would be pardoned and set free. Come we need to get back and start dinner. My friends will be here within the hour.” Kimahri said turning away from the creature.

Back in Kimahri’s house…

“So I guess you’re going to leave me in the dark about who your friends are until they get here aren’t you father.” Lnescuh Runh said leaning back in his chair.

“I want it to be a surprise for you. But I also want to surprise them so would you please put your cloak on and draw your hood up and take a seat in the chair near the corner so your mostly in shadow? I think it will be funny to see their reactions when two of them find out who you are.” Kimahri said chuckling.

Grumbling Lnescuh Runh did as he was asked as Minasha, who was stirring the pot on the stove, said, “Elder I didn’t know you had a sense of humor.”

“That is because for the past ten years I have had little to be happy about. First I was on a mission to find myself. Then I am tasked with keeping Yuna safe so I was unable to be with my son. Then after Cid blew Home up I thought my love and my boy were dead so I felt like I would never be happy again. While I traveled with Yuna I buried my emotions so she wouldn’t worry about me.” Kimahri said remembering the pain he felt at thinking his love and child had died.

Returning from the closet Lnescuh Runh gives his father a hug and says, “It is ok now though father. I am alive and I will be here with you for a long while to keep you company.”

Suddenly a loud knocking can be heard from the door. “That must be them. Quick pull up your hood and sit in the shadows. Kimahri said walking over to the door.

As Kimahri opens the door and greets the visitors Lnescuh Runh sits down in the chair closest to the shadows giving him a perfect cover of his face and features.

“Come in come in, it is so good to see you three again. And it seems you have brought a new friend with you. Who might she be?”

“This is Pain. Don’t mind her gloomy nature she is really a great person and fun to be around. She is also one of the best sphere hunters we have met.” A female voice that Lnescuh Runh vaguely recognized said.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Pain please all of you come in were about to have dinner and there is someone I would like you to meet. And I have a lot to tell you. Rikku you might now this person but I’ll introduce him in a moment.” Hearing the girls name made Lnescuh Runh flinch just enough under his cloak that his father knew that he knows Rikku.

Sitting down next to his son he tells Yuna, Rikku, Pain, and Brother all about how he had a son and the long story about his past. When he came to the part about how the woman who had his child had raised him at home Rikku asks, “Did your son have red fur and a tail with the Ronso face but a human body?” Kimahri just nods.

“No way, I knew someone like that. His name was Lnescuh Runh. We were best friends growing up together. I thought he died when pop blew Home up. I never saw him on the air ship.” Rikku said causing Lnescuh Runh to flinch again.

Seeing the flinch Rikku says, “No…it can’t be.”

Flipping his hood off Lnescuh Runh says, “Sup Rikku long time no see.”

“IT IS YOU.” Rikku screeched. “But how did you survive that blast was big enough to wipe out anything within ten miles of it?” Rikku askes shocked.

“Let dad finish his story it will explain everything.” Lnescuh Runh said leaning back in his chair again.

Kimahri continues his tale finishing with the reason he asked them to come. “You see the skill he had been using that everyone thought was a backfiring Lancet was actually a long forgotten skill of the Ronso called Power Lance, in exchange for powering up the target of the spell the caster gains youth, but if he fails to kill the target he continues to regress in age until he becomes a baby OR his target dies. My son is about to go on a journey to find the ingredients for a special Potion that will stop the regression but he will need help. Would you four go with him and Minasha to find these ingredients?”

“Kimahri you are my oldest friend and you raised me like a daughter. How could I refuse to help you and your son?” Yuna said kindly

Looking at Lnescuh Runh Rikku says, “It’ll be just like old times won’t it red kitty?” using the nickname she had for him since they were kids. 

“Awe Rikku I thought you said you were going to stop calling me that.” Groaned Lnescuh Runh as the others giggled or hid their smiles. 

“Well now that that is settled let’s eat you can leave in the morning. As they were finishing up Kimahri asks Yuna, Rikku, Pain, and Brother to join him in his study for a moment while he asks Minasha to help Lnescuh Runh with clean up. “My friends I didn’t want to say this in front of him but you will find out sooner or later so I might as well tell you now.” 

“My son has a little “problem” and is kind of embarrassed about it Rikku, Brother I know you two know about it since you grew up together. You see he is completely Incontinent. I know his mother had all sorts of white mages, scientists and doctors try and cure him to no avail but they didn’t have the resources that Minasha has, she is the most powerful healer in the world and has many long lost books of healing that even Yevon didn’t know about. She is going on this mission with two jobs at hand. The first is to help him gather the herbs for the potion and to gather some other herbs in the same locations so that she can try to make a potion to help cure him of his problem. The second is to “take care” of him when he needs it so please don’t say anything to him. It would kill him to know I told Yuna and Pain and asked Brother and Rikku to keep quiet about it.” 

“Well if you don’t want him to know that we know that’s fine Kimahri,” Yuna began, “but there is something that the four of us didn’t tell you.” 

“Let me guess all four of you are wearing diapers right now right.” 

They all stare at Kimahri shocked suddenly Rikku stutters, “But…but… but how did you know I mean none of us are wet or soiled, we have secret face signs we use to let the others know.”  
“Rikku you forget I’m a Ronso we have exceptional sight, smell and hearing I heard all four of you crinkle when we walked back here.” 

“Oh.” she said quietly. 

“While I don’t know why you wear them, be it for pleasure or for necessity like my son, I would still prefer you didn’t say anything. But if he notices you guys wearing and asks let him know. Maybe he would feel better knowing that there are others out there that wear them maybe not I don’t know. Just be careful if he found out the wrong way it might do more harm than good.” 

Giving the old Ronso a hug Yuna says, “Don’t worry Kimahri we wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. He is in good hands. Right girls?” 

“Right” proclaim Rikku and Pain. 

“Thank you so much. Now I think it is time we all retired for the night it’s late and if I know my son he will want to get an early start tomorrow.”

Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

Walking through the predawn fog Lnescuh Runh hears a voice coming from the shadows around him.

Run little Ronso run all you like. There is no way to avoid your destiny. The curse of the Power Lance has taken root and will progress quickly the second you leave your home looking for the ingredient. You will become a baby and there is nothing you can do to stop it. HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Who are you? I have no idea who or what you are but I will not lose to the curse of this spell. I will find the ingredients to stop it in time. I have to. I will not be a burden to my father by becoming a baby again. I will find the ingredients in time to stop the regression even if it kills me.

Not be a burden, you silly cub you already are a burden to your father. He changes your filthy diapers not out of love but out of shame. He regrets that he wasn’t there for you when you were a cub and forces himself to care for you. He even thinks you are faking your need for them just to grind in the shame he feels. Stupid little Ronso, your fate is at hand and soon enough you won’t even be able to wield your blade let alone lift one.

SHUT UP, I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO OR WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU ARE WRONG AND I WILL PROVE IT. I will find the ingredients to make my cure, then you and everyone else will see that I am worthy of calling myself a Ronso warrior.

No you won’t little cub, no you won’t. I will see to it that you do not get what you seek in time. HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

“SHUT UP.” Lnescuh Runh yelled sitting up in his hammock shocking Kimahri out of a sound sleep.

In a flash of movement Kimahri grabs his spear off the wall and leaps to his feet growling, “Who’s there.” Not hearing a reply Kimahri says in a more menacing tone, “Who’s there. Show yourself or prepare to die.”  
Quietly Lnescuh Runh says, “Sorry I woke you up father. I had another nightmare and yelled out what I was saying in my dream.”

Relaxing his stance Kimahri turns to Lnescuh Runh and says, “That’s alright son don’t worry about it.” Seeing his son is shaken pretty badly from the dream he says, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was just a stupid dream pop. I was walking through the mountains in the predawn fog and heard a voice coming from the shadows telling me that I would fail to get the ingredients before I regressed into a baby and that you found me to be a burden.” Lnescuh Runh said looking down at his legs.

Walking over to his son Kimahri wraps him in a one armed hug and says, “Son I never have and never will see you as a burden. I love you with all my soul and more. There is nothing that will ever change that.”  
“I know father. It was just so strange hearing my deepest fears voiced by a creature I couldn’t even see. I’ll just go back to sleep.” Lnescuh Runh said in a shaky voice.

“Don’t bother son it is almost sunrise so you might as well start getting ready to go. Minasha said she would be here an hour after dawn to help get the supplies on the Airship.” Kimahri said with a yawn.  
“Is it really that late? I could have sworn I had at least another hour and a half to go yet. Well if it that close to dawn I might as well go get cleaned up. Do you need me to do anything before I go?” Lnescuh Runh said as he grabbed a clean diaper, shorts, and a towel.

“No I’ll be alright you go ahead. By the time you get back I will have breakfast waiting.” Kimahri said as he started a fire in the stove.

“Thanks father.” Lnescuh Runh said as he closed the door.

Waiting for the stove to get warm enough to cook on Kimahri walks to his study and grabbing his communication sphere calls Yuna saying, “Yuna are you there. Pick up I have something that I believe you should know and a small favor to ask before my son gets back from the springs.”

Yawning heavily Yuna responds in a sleepy voice, “Kimahri? What time is it? What’s wrong?”

“It is almost dawn. Listen after you went back to your ship last night and my son went to bed I found something disturbing about the backlash of the Power Lance spell. It seems that the regression of the mind happens before the body is affected. I need you to keep a close eye on him while you search for the items we need.”

Sitting up a little straighter Yuna says, “Don’t worry Kimahri we’ll take good care of Lnescuh Runh. Is there anything else you need to tell us?”

“Actually yes, the text hinted that the farther the caster gets from the target he failed to kill the quicker the regression happens. Assuming this is true I ask that you go after the Black Fathoms Strangle Weed first that way you spend as little time at the maximum distance as possible.” Kimahri said in a worried voice.

Hearing this Yuna says, “Ok Kimahri I’ll let the others on board know, and we’ll keep it quiet just in case, so we don’t worry Lnescuh Runh.”

“Thanks Yuna I knew I could count on you. By the way is there anything you guys need supplies wise. I can spare some stuff for your journey if you need anything.” Kimahri said gratefully.

“If it’s not too much trouble could you spare some Chocobo breasts and Ground Shoopuff? We ran out a day ago and didn’t have time to stop and get more because we put you as our priority stop.” Yuna asked as she slipped her skirt on.

“Sure we have plenty I can spare a crate of each. Is there anything else I can get for you?” Kimahri said kindly.

“Thank you but no that is pretty much all we needed.” Yuna said getting out of her bed to make her way to the bridge.

“When this is all over Yuna please stop by for a visit. It has been lonesome not seeing you these past months.”

“Ok I’ll make sure to come by for a visit sometime after this little adventure.” Yuna said as she got on the lift.

Two hours later as the group prepares to leave Kimahri pulls his son to the side and says, “Take care my son, and don’t feel afraid or ashamed to ask for any help from Yuna and her friends or Minasha that’s what they are there for. I also want you to go to continue having Minasha examine you every day, she will also help you change if you need it.”

Seeing the shocked look on his son’s face Kimahri says, “I know you feel attracted to her and would be embarrassed to ask her to do that my son. But just between us I know for a fact, that she is attracted to you and is just waiting for you to make the first move. She doesn’t care that you need to wear those and is willing to do whatever it takes to be with you.”

Shocked Lnescuh Runh says, “Are you serious? Father if this is a joke it’s not funny.” 

“It’s no joke son. She told me herself what I just told you. Now promise me you’ll go to her when you need it. Also don’t ask her out until you return ok. The Ronso customs for dating are very different than human ones and I don’t want you to mess things up for yourself or her.” Kimahri said seriously

“I promise father.” Lnescuh Runh said blushing slightly.

“Good now get going. The sooner you leave the sooner you can return.” Kimahri said waving good bye to his son, unable to stop the feeling that something bad was going to happen on his journey.

On the airship of the Gullwings, Lnescuh Runh shows the others the list of ingredients and where they can be found and asks, “So which one of these do you think we should go after first. The Behemoth horn would be an easy snatch as they live on the other side of the mountain in the ruins of Zanarkand. But the hardest I think would be the Black Fathoms Strangle weed, and I personally love a challenge and like to do the hard things first.”

Giggling at this Rikku says, “Yeah remember the time you tried to build a sand bike and put the engine on first before you hooked up the steering system.” 

“Don’t remind me, your dad gave me the worst spanking of my life for smashing his favorite dune skimmer and I’m still paying him for it.” 

Brother and Rikku laugh outright at this and it takes them a good five minutes to calm down enough to get back on topic. 

“Ok so despite his love for taking on the hard challenges first, I agree with Lnescuh Runh” Rikku says. 

“Ok well it looks like we’re off to the coastal region of Besaid. I’ll go to storage and see if we have any breathers Lnescuh Runh you want to come help me. I’ll give you a tour of the ship afterwards” said Yuna.  
“Sure I’ve never been on an airship and I’m Fascinated by everything I see here.” 

Half an hour later in the cabin deck, “This deck is where we relax we have a fully stocked bar, a karaoke machine and up those stairs is where we keep the beds.” 

“Wow Lady Yuna this place is amazing I never would have imagined so much stuff would fit in this airship.” 

“Well I have to get back to the bridge soon is there anything you need before I go.” 

“Is there any place around here where I can get some privacy Minasha is supposed to run some more experiments on me soon and I don’t want to be disturbed?” 

“Oh you can just use the sleeping area up those stairs there isn’t anyone here right now besides barkeep and he never leaves the bar. Except to go to the bathroom but that’s down a deck if you remember. I’ll Just send her up to meet you here is that ok?” 

“Yeah that would be fine. Thanks Lady Yuna.” 

“Do me a favor; would you stop calling me Lady Yuna, it’s just Yuna.” 

“If you wish La….Yuna.” 

“See that wasn’t so hard now was it.” With that Yuna turns and gets on the lift to the bridge. 

Sitting down at the bar Lnescuh Runh orders a Moonflow bomb and waits for Minasha. A few minutes pass and Minasha finally appears off the lift. Seeing Minasha come through the door Lnescuh Runh says in a very slurred voice, “Minasha what’s shhhaking. Pull up a shheat and have a drink with me.”

Turning to Barkeep the Hypello Minasha says, “How many drinks has he had?”

“He is habbing only his first drink. He ishn’t eben finished with that one” says Barkeep. 

“LNESCUH RUNH” yells Minasha. “You should have known better than to drink alcohol before your examination, come with me” she says grabbing him by the horn. 

“Ow that hurts. Let go I can walk better if you let me stand upright.” Lnescuh Runh slurred as Minasha dragged him across the room to the stairs by his horn.

Getting to the top of the stairs Minasha looks around quickly to see that no one is near and drags Lnescuh Runh over to one of the beds and pulls his pants and diaper down around his knees and bends him over her lap locking his legs in place saying, “This will teach you not to drink alcohol before getting an examination. You’re not even old enough to drink.” She then swiftly smacks him on his exposed rear startling a yelp from him.

“Hey what are you. OW. Hey stop. OW. What are you doing? OW OW OW. I’m sorry OW. Please stop I said I was sorry OW. Would you please stop OW? Come on that really hurts. OW.” Lnescuh Runh pleaded as Minasha spanked him viciously. 

“Maybe next time you will think twice about consuming alcohol.” Minasha says sternly holding him in place.

Sniffling Lnescuh Runh says, “Yes I’m Sorry I drank the alcohol. I didn’t realize that it could impede you when you do your examinations.” 

“It’s not just that. You should have known better than to drink while you were under age. I can’t believe that Barkeep even served you. Now pull up your pants and we can get started with your exam.” Minasha said letting him up.

Twenty minutes later Minasha is writing down some notes in her notebook and tells Lnescuh Runh, “Well there still seems to be no change but I did see that you’re second heart was beating for a bit there. I’ll make note of it and well try something next time I examine you. And if I ever catch you drinking alcohol again I’ll tan your hid so hard that the spanking you got from Cid for breaking his dune skimmer will look like a tickle, do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Lnescuh Runh said cringing in fear.

“Good now go remove your diaper were at the location and it would just be a waste of time for you to put one on when you’re going to be swimming in the ocean.” As Lnescuh Runh leaves Minasha walks over to the bar and calls Barkeep over for a word. “I don’t know why you served him alcohol and I don’t care. But from now on he gets NOTHING but one soda a day and as much Shoopuff milk he wants. If I hear that you or anyone else served him alcohol again I’m going to rip them a new one. Do I make myself clear Barkeep?” 

“Yesh ma’am. One shoda a day and unlimited Shoopuff milk. I’ll be makking sure ob it.” “Good now can I have a glass of Pepsi with a slice of lemon in it?” 

“One lemon Pepshi coming up.”

Chapter six: The Deep Blue Sea

Standing on the edge of the deck enjoying the breeze Lnescuh Runh prepares to dive into the crystal blue ocean along with Yuna, Rikku, Pain and Minasha when Yuna says, “Ok guys we all know what we got to do right? Well dive down at ten yards apart if you see anything odd press the little button on you masks and you’ll be able to talk to the rest of us through the com link.”

“Right just remember were going down farther than anyone has ever dived before so take your time guys we don’t want any accidents to happen. We don’t know what is waiting for us on the sea floor so be on you guard.” Lnescuh Runh said as he fastened his dive mask firmly over his face. 

One by one the group dives into the water from different positions on the deck. After about twenty minutes of swimming the group met their first obstacle as a school of Geosango, that appear to be twice the normal size, swim across their path and stop to stare at the group of people that had just come into their territory.

Pressing the com button on his mask Lnescuh Runh says, “Uh guys I think the crud just hit the proverbial fan. If you don’t mind can I handle this one? I want to see if Cid’s gift works underwater.”  
“What do you mean dad’s gift?” asked Rikku

“Before the Guado attacked home he gave me a weapon that he designed himself. He said that it was my coming of age gift and that it’s supposed to cut through any material known to man.”  
“Whatever you’re going to do, make it quick those fiends are getting into an attack formation.” Pain quipped.

“Alright here goes nothing.” Lnescuh Runh said as he pulled out what looked like a Sword hilt. 

Pressing a button on the handle Lnescuh Runh causes a three foot long blade to shoot out the end in a telescopic fashion. With the press of another button a blue white light starts flashing up and down the blade.  
Swimming straight at the lead Geosango Lnescuh Runh slashes at it in a wide ark. At first it doesn’t seem like anything happened then with a scream that filled the waters around them the creature explodes into a multitude of Pyreflies.

“What in the name of Yevon was that?” cried Minasha in alarm. “You didn’t even touch that thing.”

“Cid called it the Banshee’s Bane. It’s a secret skill of this blade he built into it. He said that it was so powerful that I should only use it if things are about to go really bad. When used against fiends it causes them to explode, but if I hit a non-fiend with it is they are just stunned for a bit. As for the blade itself it is supposed to be able to cut through adamant like a hot knife through butter.”

As the Geosango turn to flee Lnescuh Runh starts swimming after them to finish what he had started by slaying their leader when Yuna says, “Leave them be Lnescuh Runh. Remember why we are here in the first place.”

Stopping in mid stroke Lnescuh Runh turns and says, “Right. Sorry sometimes when I get into combat I forget about the main goal and can’t help but pursue fleeing enemies.”

“That’s alright Red but we need to hurry were not even halfway to the sea floor. Don’t forget that after this we have three more items to get.” Rikku said.

Half an hour later the sea floor comes into view and with it the Abyssal Trench. As the group approaches the trench Yuna says, “Stay on your toes guys. Remember what Kimahri said. There might be a powerful fiend guarding the plants we need.”

Looking over the length of the trench Pain says, “Found it, there is a big patch of it at three o’ clock.” As Pain approaches the trench a massive shadow bursts forth from it and swimming at a high speed causes an undertow which spun the group around.

Who dares to try and take the precious treasure of the King of Krakens? This plant is a very powerful magical item and is not meant for ordinary people why should I let you have any. SPEAK or should I just eat you now and be done with you.

“My name is Lnescuh Runh, and I seek to get some of this plant so that I may make a potion to cure me of a curse that is making me get younger as we speak. I didn’t come here to steal it or to fight you. I’m sure that if we talk it out, we can come to a reasonable trade for your precious plants.” Lnescuh Runh said keeping calm despite the massive size of the Kraken.

Hmmm what could one such as you possibly have to offer to a being as powerful as I? I value not what humans call money and I have no need for what other creatures call treasure. The Kraken said intrigued.  
“Forgive my saying so, but you are very big. I’m willing to bet that what you value as much as your plant is an easy meal.” Lnescuh Runh said carefully

True sometimes it is a pain trying to catch food as creatures rarely come down here, and it is hard for me to stay stealthy higher up. What is it that you propose? Inquired the Kraken

“On our vessel high above the surface we have several hundred pounds of meat from an animal that you may not have eaten. It’s called a Shoopuff and is a very tasty beast as well as a useful animal to our kind.” Lnescuh Runh said as the others floated nervously behind him.

So you propose to trade that meat for some of my plants? Very well you may have 5 pounds of my herbs for every one hundred pounds of meat. But I warn you, this is the only time I will barter with you so be sure that you plant some of what you take and grow your own for if anyone from the land comes back down here I will just eat them. The Kraken said in a menacing manner.

An hour later the group is back aboard the airship with twenty pounds of herbs and is preparing to dump the promised meat overboard when the creature breaches the surface of the water showing them the full detail of the Kraken, which caused a great spout of fear to grow inside of the girls and Lnescuh Runh to wet himself. 

You have what you came for now give me the promised food so I can go back to the depths I despise being in the light. The Kraken said slightly irritated.

“We need about one more minute to get the last of the meat up here so we can dump it overboard so you can take it back to your home.” Lnescuh Runh said as Yuna and Pain pushed the last crate off the lift and over to the edge.

After dumping all the meat overboard the group heads back towards the lift as Yuna, Rikku, Pain, and Brother glare at Lnescuh Runh with anger. Sensing that he did something really bad he asks, “Guys is something wrong? I thought I did pretty good getting that creature to just trade with us instead of having to kill it.”

“Were not mad that you made the bargain without consulting us, were mad because you took so much of the herb, we had to give him all our Shoopuff meat and half of our Chocobo breasts.” 

“I’m sowy guys I didn’t wealize that we didn’t have that much Shoopuff meat. But you heard what that creature said we have to try and use some of these herbs to make some crops of it up here because he is just going to kill whoever comes down there next time. I figured getting enough for the potion and to plant some for crops was the lesser of two evils.” Lnescuh Runh says not realizing that he had made a slip of the tongue by talking like a toddler.

Glancing at the others Yuna says, “Did you just say sowy and wealize instead of sorry and realize?”

“I’m not sure I don’t think I did but I might have. Do you have a security camera on this deck?” Lnescuh Runh said blinking in confusion.

“Yes but there is no sounds it is video only” replied Pain.

“Oh well I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. Now wets go get changed and head to da next item.” 

As the others head inside Yuna and Minasha hang back as Yuna asks, “You heard him say sowy, wealize, and wets and da instead of sorry, realize, let’s and the, too didn’t you?”  
“Yes I believe that the regression is advancing pretty quickly, just as Kimahri feared would happen when we got far from Gagazet.”

“Keep close to him and let me know if you suspect that the condition is getting worse. If we have to we can take him back to the mountain and finish getting the ingredients on our own. Kimahri wanted me to keep him informed of anything suspicious happening to Lnescuh Runh.” Yuna said making a mental note of how Minasha referred to Kimahri in the familiar. 

“By the way did you find any of the other herbs you were looking for while we were picking the Strangle Weed?” Yuna said as she started shivering in the cold air.

“Yes but I was only able to get about 2 pounds of it to hide in the weed as we came up I hope it will be enough.” Minasha said as she shifted nervously on her feet.

“Right let’s go get changed I’m starting get cold standing here on deck.” Yuna said making her way through the bay doors to the lift.

Chapter 7: Cid’s Betrayal and Depression abound

That night as the group ate dinner Lnescuh Runh asks the others, “So which item should we go after next? It looks like the Celestial Rose and the King Malboro we need to kill for its venom sack are about the same distance from us.”

“I don’t know.” Rikku started. “The rose might be easier to get and I would like to go back to visit the Caqtuars again but we might have more fun in Omega’s Dungeon and you might be able to learn a couple of skills in there. Kimahri told us that he was able to teach you how to use lancet for real.”

“Yeah he did but I can’t weliably cast it yet and by what father said about that Dungeon. It seems like the monsters inside are very intelligent I might not have more than one chance to cast it before we are noticed. Either way I would like to ask if we could stop in Luca before we go. I know a guy there that will give me a deal on some supplies.” Lnescuh Runh said causing the others to look at him sideways at his slip of tongue. 

“Lnescuh Runh this isn’t a pleasure trip we have to get the ingredients quickly if we want to stop the regression before it’s too late.” Yuna said calmly.

“I know Yuna it won’t take wong maybe an hour or two at most. I’ll even buy you guys a month’s worth of Shoopuff steaks.” Lnescuh Runh said

“Ok I guess we can spare a couple hours. Since were going to Luca we might as well go after the Celestial Rose since that will be closer to Luca than Omega’s Dungeon.” Yuna said making another note of how Lnescuh Runh slipped up again.

The next day in Luca…

“Hey Frank, long time no see. How’s the family?” Lnescuh Runh said walking into his favorite store. A store that sold not only weapons and armor but also Machina parts, food and conveniently diapers of all sizes.  
“Lnescuh Runh you old grease monkey how you doing. The family is great. So what brings you back to Luca I thought you were on a journey to find your father?” Frank the shopkeeper said clapping Lnescuh Runh into a friendly hug.

“I was. I found him but I don’t have much time to explain all the details, long story short I found out that the skill I thought I was Lancet that I had been using was actually something else and it has caused me to have a curse so now I’m on a quest to find some ingredients to make a potion to remove the curse. I only stopped by to pick up some supplies.”

“Oh damn that sucks, well what can I get you? I got some new goodies since you were here last that I think you might like.”

“Well were fixing to go to Bikanel Island so I’m going to need some of your mystic water. Going to try and use it as a bargaining chip with the Caqtuar Elders. I also need a Month’s supply of Shoopuff steaks to feed a crew of eight.” Looking around to see that nobody else was near he whispered, “I also need a crate of your mega absorb adult diapers.”

“So you still have that problem hunh? It’s alright I won’t tell anyone. You need any wipes or rash cream to go with that. I’ll throw it in on the house.” Frank whispered back

“Thanks Frank, you said you had some new goodies what are they?” Lnescuh Runh asked normally again.

“Well follow me to the back and I’ll Show you.” Frank replied

In the back room…

“Cid came by a few weeks ago and sold me some new machina. He said they were a powerful weapon to use against fiends.” Pulling back the tarp he reveals a crate full of sword hilts that look just like Lnescuh Runh’s Banshees Bane blade.

“Did Cid tell you what they are or how they work?” Lnescuh Runh asked starting to get angry.

“Yeah he called it the fiend’s bane. Here take a look.” Frank said picking up one of the hilts. He presses a button and a one and a half foot blade pops out the end.

“Is that all there is to that weapon Frank or does it have a secret attack when you hit a second button?” Lnescuh Runh said barely managing to hold his temper

“I’m not sure, but we can find out let’s go down to my testing range.” Frank said getting worried.

Down in the testing range Lnescuh Runh, after testing three blades to be certain of their ability, is rigid with anger. “Frank I’m going to do you a favor I’ll buy your whole stock of these. When you see Cid again, tell him that his Godson wants to have a word with him. Tell him he can contact me through his daughter or through the Ronso Leader.”

“What’s wrong buddy I thought you would like to see this weapon? If you don’t mind my saying so it’s a very nice piece of work.” Frank said clearly frightened at Lnescuh Runh’s anger.

“‘What’s wrong’ is this.” He said pulling out his Banshees Bane.

“That looks just like the ones in my stock but it’s a little bigger.”

“I know. Cid gave this to me when I came of age and said that it was a one of a kind weapon. Now I find out he made a lot more than this and tried to pass them off as a different weapon when it’s clearly the same thing. I’m pissed because he told me that he thought I was the only one worthy to carry it.” Lnescuh Runh said finally losing his temper.

“Right I’ll let Cid know you’re looking for him.” Frank said as they headed back up the stairs to ring up the purchase.

As they were finishing the sale Lnescuh Runh says to Frank, “One more thing, if Cid tries to sell you any more machina weapons like this let me know you can reach me through my father, He is the Ronso leader his name is Kimahri. Just contact him with a com sphere.”

“Will do buddy. Hey when your quest is over come back and see me. We can catch up and have a few drinks.” Frank said handing the receipt to Lnescuh Runh.  
“I’ll twy I don’t know how the potion is going to affect me so I’ll come back when I can.” Lnescuh Runh said.

“Dude do you realize you just said twy.” Frank said as Yuna came through the door 

“All done here Lnescuh Runh, we got to get moving.” Yuna said kindly after hearing Frank’s reply to Lnescuh Runh’s slip of the tongue.

“Yeah I just finished paying. Can we use the telaporter to get the stuff up into the cargo bay quickly?” Lnescuh Runh said hiding his annoyance at his slip of tongue.

“Yeah just slap these on the packages and Shinra will take care of the rest.” Yuna said handing Lnescuh Runh some black homing beacons. 

As the group was leaving Luca the others notice that Lnescuh Runh seems to be in a surly mood. “What’s wrong buddy?” Rikku asked concernedly.

“Nothing, I’m going to go lay down for a bit call me when we get to Bikanel.” Lnescuh Runh snapped stomping off to the lift heading for the cabin.

As the lift doors close behind him Yuna turns to the others, “I think the regression is affecting his speech more than we thought as I walked into the shop as he was finishing up he said ‘twy’ instead of try. That’s seven times in two days if you count him saying weliably earlier when he was talking about his proficiency with Lancet. What’s worse is I think he knows that he is regressing faster.”

“I’ve also noticed something strange when I did my examination of him before breakfast I don’t know how to put it but his brain and organs seemed to “feel” younger than they really are.” Minasha said.  
“Maybe we should take him home to Kimahri after we get the rose and go after the other two ingredients without him.” Rikku said.

“I don’t think that is such a good idea. He would probably end up worse if we took him back now after he has been through so much. I think the best thing to do to ease his mind about his getting younger is for us to start doing what we normally do to relax but full time.” Pain said.

“You heard Kimahri he said he didn’t want us to tell him about it.” Yuna said worriedly.

“Yes I know he said not to unless he approached us but trust me on this Yuna I have a good feeling that he would feel better if we did.” Pain said looking Yuna in the eye.

“What are you talking about?” asked Minasha

“Well the other day when we came to visit Kimahri he figured out that the three of us and Brother were wearing diapers. We don’t normally use them we just wear them to relax and feel a sense of purity and innocence. He made us promise not to tell Lnescuh Runh about them unless it was necessary. We sometimes also wear them when were sick so we can stay in bed and conserve energy and not have to get up to go to the bathroom all the time.” Rikku said cheerfully.

“I see, well I refuse to partake in the wearing, however I believe Pain is right it might cheer him up to see the rest of you walking around in diapers too. You guys go ahead and get changed I’m going to go check on him.”

Minutes later in the sleeping area of the cabin, Minasha finds Lnescuh Runh curled up in the fetal position sobbing quietly.

“Come now what’s this, Lnescuh Runh why are you crying?” Minasha asked in concern

“Go away Minasha I don’t want to talk about it.” Lnescuh Runh said through his sobs

“Sweetie is this because of your having a slip of tongue at the store today.” Minasha asked sitting down on the side of the bed.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it.” Lnescuh Runh snapped.

“Well you don’t have to but if you change your mind I’ll be right here. At the very least let me get you changed.” Minasha said stroking his hair

“Fine.” He pouted as he rolled onto his back.

“You know, Lnescuh Runh I don’t think you give Yuna and her friends enough credit. Don’t you think they know that it is hard for you to have this curse on you?” Minasha said as she undid his pants and slipped them off with ease.

“Well, I guess so but it’s just so hard and me already wearing diapers just makes it all the more humiliating. They’ll think I’m just a big baby and start treating me like one if they found out.” Lnescuh Runh said sadly.

“Don’t be silly, you know that Rikku and Brother know about your need of them. You did grow up with them after all, and as for Lady Yuna and Pain well. You just might be surprised. Now how about a glass of warm milk before you take your nap I’ll give you something to help you sleep dreamlessly with it if you want.” Minasha said as she finished taping up the diaper.

“Thanks Minasha, I could use a restful sleep. I haven’t slept well since dad told me about the ramifications of using Power Lance and not killing my target.” Drinking the milk with the sleeping potion mixed in it he says, “Good night Minasha.”

“Good night dear, I’ll come check on you when we get to the island.” Minasha said dimming the lights and shutting the blinds above his bed to let him sleep easier.

Chapter 8: Desert Beat Down

“Ok so were agreed then, well take our pants off to “cool off” while we are walking down there so he can see us wearing diapers too.” Yuna said as she Pain and Rikku were putting on their diapers.  
“Yeah but I still don’t know about this plan.” Rikku said.

“Damn it Rikku when will you trust my gut instinct? How many times have I been wrong when my gut told me it was the right way?” Pain snapped

“Ok, ok, geez you don’t have to be so mean about it Pain.” Rikku said flinching at Pains tone

Meanwhile in the cabin… 

“Lnescuh Runh, wake up dear. We’ve arrived at Bikanel and the others are waiting for you at the telaporter.” Minasha said, gently shaking Lnescuh Runh.

Groaning Lnescuh Runh turns over and stretches yawning. As he stands up he realizes something is not right but can’t tell what it is. Mentally shrugging it off, he heads down the stairs and asks barkeep for a Mt.Dew livewire in the can and a bottle of water.

Stepping off the lift to the telaporter he decides to apologize to the girls for his outburst earlier. “Yuna, Rikku, Pain I just want to say that I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. This curse is really starting to bug me with how I keep having swips of the tongue.”

“That’s ok my Red Kitty. We weren’t mad.” Rikku replied

“Ok Rikku, that’s two, call me that again and I’ll use my nickname for you when we were younger.” Lnescuh Runh said starting to get irritated again

“You wouldn’t.” Rikku said nervously

“Oh yes I would. Thunder...” Lnescuh Runh started

“OK, OK I PROMISE.” Rikku said cutting off Lnescuh Runh. “Geez I was only trying to cheer you up.”

“Well you know I hated it when you called me that Rikku. I don’t mind if you call me Red just leave off the ‘kitty’ I may have a catlike face and tail but I hate cats.” Lnescuh Runh said with a slight growl in his voice.  
“If you two are done can we get going? We’re not even down there yet and I’m already sweating like an Ice Flan confronted with a fire spell.” Pain quipped.

Down below on Bikanel Island…

“Ah it’s good to be home again even if it is for a short time. Don’t you agree Rikku?” Lnescuh Runh said stretching in the harsh sunlight.

“Sure is Red, I just wish Shinra could have gotten us closer to the Caqtuar village.” Rikku replied

“Oh well at least were on the right side of the island he could have ported us to the wrong side just to mess with us.” Said Pain

“True. Well I guess we should get walking.” Rikku said with a slight giggle.

After about an hour of walking Yuna caught Rikku’s eye and gave the signal to start with their “plan”.

“Man it’s hotter than I remember here you guys mind if I make myself a little more comfortable?” Rikku asked.

“I was thinking the same think Rikku.” Yuna replied

“What the hell it is hot and it’s just the four of us here” said Pain

As the three of them undo their pants Lnescuh Runh stops dead in his tracks as he now sees all three girls are wearing Diapers.

“Yuna, Rikku, Pain… are you wearing diapers?” Lnescuh Runh asked.

“Yup were wearing Diapers.” Perked Rikku

“But the last time I saw you, you didn’t need them Rikku. Were you injured or something while you were traveling as Yuna’s Guardian?”

“Not exactly, a while back the three of us got really sick after Brother tried to cook for us and we were bedridden for a few days. While we were sick we wore these so we could stay in bed and not have to run to the bathroom so we could conserve energy and heal quicker. We discovered that we liked wearing them so we tend to wear them whenever we can.” Yuna said calmly.

“I see. Rikku can I ask you something in private please.” Lnescuh Runh asked in a neutral voice.

“Um ok” walking over to him she could see that he had a strange look on his face.

“Rikku, do the others know about me needing to wear diapers?” He whispered

“Well Brother does but you already knew that. I think Yunie and Pain might have guessed. But it’s ok Brother and I don’t care and I think Yunie and Pain might be ok with it too. Only way to find out is to reveal it. Go on just take your pants off like we did and show that you’re wearing too. I doubt that Yuna and Pain would judge you for it.” Rikku said trying to calm him down.

“Rikku I swear to Yevon if they laugh or anything I’m going to tell them my nickname for you. Then I’m going to kick your diapered ass.”

“Fine, fine whatever but I’m telling you they won’t laugh or judge you for it.” Rikku said brushing off his threat.

At this he takes off his pants and when no one says anything he relaxes enough to say, “Well Rikku is right it is hot. Let’s get going we have a ways to go yet before we get to the Caqtuar grounds.”  
After about another half hour of walking they come to the edge of the Caqtuar village.

“Well time to see if the elders will even talk to us” Rikku muttered.

Looking around for the tallest Caqtuar Lnescuh Runh senses something massive and evil in the distance and turns to the party. “Guys I think something bad is coming this way.”

“What do you mean Red?” Rikku asked.

“I’m not sure but I just get this feeling of dread coming off the Caqtuars. Hold on let me see if I can find out what it is.” Walking up to the tallest Caqtuar Lnescuh Runh starts taking too it using a lot of squeaks and squeals which make up the Caqtuar language. Suddenly he turns pale enough that the girls see it and they run over. 

“Red what’s wrong what the hell is coming.” Yuna asked worried.

“Rikku remember those Sand Worms we used to hunt in large groups years ago?” Lnescuh Runh said slowly.

“Yeah we used to wonder why it took so many to kill them they were easy to kill. Why?” Rikku asked worried

“The elder just told me that there is a creature called a Colossal Earth Worm in the desert here and that it is infinitely more powerful than a Sand Worm. She says that this thing is almost as strong as Sin. She says that if we can somehow get rid of it she will give us what we seek.” Lnescuh Runh said swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Almost as strong as Sin, there is no way a creature like that could exist.” Rikku said in terror.

“Rikku the Caqtuar elders never lie. They can tell power levels of anything just by looking at it. Luckily I have something that might help us we got to get back to the ship I’ll guide brother to the location of the beast when we get there.”

Back on the airship… 

Lnescuh Runh comes up from the cargo bay holding a bag containing five of the Fiend Bane swords that he bought in Luca. Passing them out to Rikku, Pain, Yuna and Minasha he told them, “Cid lied to me about my weapon being a one of a kind. He made several replicas and sold them to Frank, my shop keep friend. I bought every single one he had and told him to let me know if Cid tries to sell him more. I think that if we all hit the creature at the same time, give or take a second delay, with the special attack of these blades combined with mine we might just destroy that creature with no trouble.”

“Why don’t you just use the original one and be done with it?” Pain asked.

“Because it takes forever for mine to recharge, and if you remember I used it yesterday to destroy the Geosango leader causing the others to flee in fear. If I had known I would need it today I wouldn’t have used it so wastefully.” 

“Can you at least use the blade itself while the “scream” is recharging?” Yuna asked.

“Yes. If the creature does not die from the combined “screams” of five of the replicas I think it might be stunned just long enough for me to give it a coups-de-gras with my Banshee’s Bane blade.”  
“What have we got to lose?” said Rikku. 

Guiding Brother to the general location of the beast that the Caqtuar elders gave him Lnescuh Runh spots the beast in a matter of moments. “There it is, Shinra can you teleport us down within a half mile of that thing?”

“I think so just give me a moment to calibrate the telaporter and I’ll get you guys down there. Be careful that thing looks nasty.” Shinra said.

“Right, Yuna, Rikku, Pain, Minasha get ready but whatever you do don’t get in melee range of it.” Lnescuh Runh said taking his place on the telaporter.

Once the group is on the ground Lnescuh Runh runs ahead of them at break neck speed trying to catch the creature’s attention. When he finally gets it to focus on him the others get in range for their weapons “scream” attack and wait for his signal to attack. Suddenly the Worm lashes out with its head and snatches Lnescuh Runh up and swallows him whole. 

“RED NOOOOOOOOOOO,” Rikku screamed as she charges the beast with the others and shooting off their scream charges at the thing. Suddenly there is a great muffled explosion as the stomach of the beast bursts outwards covering the surrounding area, and the girls, in worm guts. 

Walking out of the beasts stomach Lnescuh Runh says, “That was disgusting, I don’t want to ever have that happen again.” 

Seeing the others covered in worm guts and looking at him in shock he says, “What you guys look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“We thought you were dead when that worm ate you. You big jerk, why didn’t you tell us you were going to do that.” Rikku cried punching Lnescuh Runh in the arm hard enough to bruise.

“Ow damn it Rikku that hurt. I wasn’t like I was planning on the thing eating me. But when I was sliding down its gullet I cast protect and shell. And when I was inside its stomach I used my fire breath fiend skill and it ignited the gas in the things stomach which caused the thing to explode. But seriously if you guys hadn’t hit it with those blades right as I did it I don’t think it would have been weakened enough for the explosion to work. Now what do you say we go get cleaned off before we go back to the Caqtuar village and get what we came for.” Lnescuh Runh says rubbing his arm where Rikku had punched him.

An hour later back on the airship…

“Well that’s two down and two to go.” Lnescuh said. “Since it’s about a ten owah fwight to Omegas dungeon from here what do you guys say we go welax in the cabin. I feel wike I could sing. And I’ve been itching to test out that kaweoke machine.” 

“That sounds like fun. You guys go ahead I need to do something real quick before I join you.” Yuna said as she took the towel off her hair.

“Ok see you up there.” Lnescuh Runh said skipping off toward the lift.

When the others had gotten on the lift and Yuna was alone apart from Brother she pulled out her com sphere and called Kimahri.

“Yuna, is something wrong?” Kimahri asked.

“I think the regression is getting serious Kimahri. He is starting to slip up quite often while talking.”

“What do you mean ‘slip up’?” Kimahri asked worried.

“He talks like a toddler sometimes and as of moments ago he has said twelve words like a little kid. I know it’s not a lot but you wanted me to keep you informed if I noticed anything. He also just skipped like a little kid to get to the lift. Also, I can be positive about it but I think he is a little shorter than when we first met. His fighting skills haven’t diminished but I fear that if the regression keeps going at this rate that it may be only a matter of days before he starts to lose his skill.” Yuna explained.

“Thanks Yuna. By the way how goes the hunt for the ingredients?” Kimahri said gratefully.

“We got twenty pounds of the strangle weed yesterday and just picked up another ten of the Celestial Rose. Were on our way to Omega’s Dungeon but that’s a ten hour flight. We were going to go relax in the cabin and sing some karaoke.”

“Great work let the others know that you can come straight back here when you get the venom sack from the King Malboro. I just slew a Behemoth King that wandered up the mountain earlier and harvested its horns so you don’t have to go after that ingredient.” Kimahri said.

“Copy that Kimahri I’ll contact you as soon as we get out of Omega’s Dungeon to let you know were on the way.” Yuna said smiling.  
“Thanks Yuna. I’ll be waiting.” Kimahri said as they shut off their spheres.

Chapter 9: Terror of Omega’s Dungeon

“Hey yeah bark at the moon. AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Sang Lnescuh Runh as he finished his song passing the microphone off to Yuna.

“Hey you’re a pretty good singer Red.” Rikku stated, “I never knew you liked to sing.”

“Yeah mom taught me in secret she wanted me to surprise you with it for you coming of age party but that was before you left to be Yuna’s guardian.” Lnescuh Runh said grinning as he let Yuna take the mike for her turn.

Scrolling through the list of songs programed into the karaoke machine Yuna chooses a high tempo song and proceeds to sing and dance to it.  
“Wow Yuna can really dance.” Muttered Lnescuh Runh

“Red are you crushing on Yuna?” asked Rikku

“No, I’m attracted to someone else. I’m just saying that Yuna is a great dancer.” He said seeing that Minasha was watching him.  
“So who do you like then?” Rikku prodded.

“I’m not telling, it’s a seecwet.” Lnescuh Runh said slipping up again.

As Yuna finished her song the others began to applaud her. “Well guys I think we should hit the hay. It’s been a long day and I’m beat.” She said turning off the karaoke machine.  
“But I’m not even tired.” Lnescuh Runh said trying to fight a yawn.

Covering a grin Minasha says, “Looks like your body is saying something different hun.”

“Awite if you say so. Umm, Minasha?” He began noticing that he had completely voided during Yuna’s song.

“You don’t have to ask, I’ll take care of it before you go to sleep.” Turning to the others she says, “Since I’m already taking care of him I might as well change the rest of you.”  
“That’s ok Minasha we can change each other. There’s no reason for you to have extra work.” Yuna said kindly.

“Nonsense it’s no trouble at all it don’t bother me to change the lot of you. Now get upstairs and I’ll take care of everything.

As she finished taping up Yuna’s Diaper Minasha says, “There now get some rest I’ll be back to wake you guys when we get to Omega’s Dungeon.” At this she turns off the lights in the sleeping area and goes down to the bar. “Barkeep?” She whispered.

“What cab I be getting for you Mish Minasha.” He replied.

“Can I get a nice hot cup of green tea with a bit of honey in it?” Minasha asked quietly.

“Shure thing mish I jusht need to be boiling the water so it will be a bit.” Barkeep responded.

“That’s ok.” Minasha said as he put the pot on the burner. “Look about the other day.” She started.

“Don’t be worrying abbout it mish. I know that you were only looking oubt for the young Ronsho. I should hab checked to shee if he was old enough by Ronsho laws.” Barkeep said kindly.  
“Still I was out of line threatening you and I’m sorry.” Minasha said quietly.

Pouring the tea Barkeep makes a cup for himself and says, “Sho how ish he doing. I heard him shay a couple ob wordsh like a child, ish he going to be ok?

After checking to see that the others were asleep she replied quietly. “I’m not sure Barkeep, I’m just not sure. His condition seems to be rapidly progressing, at least on his mind. I fear that if we can’t get the Malboro venom sack quickly that the potion might not work.”

“Don’t be worrying, ebery thing will be working out in the end trusht me.” Barkeep says

“I hope your right Barkeep.” Finishing her tea Minasha says good night to Barkeep and takes the lift to the bridge to check on their progress.

Well you certainly are doing well for yourself. Two of the potion ingredients in possession and one back at your father’s house. I bet you feel good about yourself getting past two of my minions. No matter by the time you find the King Malboro it will be too late. 

Who are you? Why do you insist on tormenting me? I’m just trying to live a normal life.

I am the eater of hopes, the destroyer of dreams. I torment you because it is amusing to me to screw with the lives of people who are already down on their luck. When Yuna destroyed Sin the world thought she had gotten rid of the sorrow of Spira. HA, fools. You mortals don’t realize that by destroying Sin forever you left a void, a void in which I have come to fill. There can never be light without dark, good without evil. When one is destroyed it leaves a vacuum that must be filled. So now that you know, tremble in fear for I will see to it that you fail to stop the curse and become a baby once again. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA.

I don’t know how but I will find a way to rid Spira of you before you get a foothold.

NO child you won’t I am more powerful than you can imagine, there is no way you can stop me. I am here and here I will stay.

“ILL STOP YOU”, Lnescuh Runh yelled scaring the others out of their sleep.

“Somebody’s getting hurt.” Pain groaned.

“Sowwy guys, I just had another nightmare. But I get this sinking feewing in my gut that they are more than just bad dweams.” Lnescuh Runh said sadly.

“Want to talk about it?” Yuna asked concernedly, covering a yawn.

“I guess. Yuna when you destroyed Sin, did you think that maybe you might have left a void for some other evil to fill?” Lnescuh Runh asked quietly.

“I never really thought about it. But what does my defeating Sin have to do with your dreams?” Yuna asked confused.

“Something has been invading my dreams taunting me, telling me that I’m an embarrassment and a burden to my father, and that I’ll fail to acquire the ingredients for the potion in time. He said that the Kraken and that worm were his minions. He also said that when you killed Sin you left a power void for evil. That he has come to fill that void and that Spira’s sorrow will continue. He said that there can never be light without dark, or good without evil. He didn’t give me a name exactly but he said that he was “the eater of hopes, the destroyer of dreams” and frankly I’m terrified that he really exists.” Lnescuh Runh said in terror.  
Walking over to Lnescuh Runh Yuna wraps her arms around him saying, “Look at me Red. No matter what happens we will make sure this thing doesn’t succeed, if it exists.”

“GULLWINGS DU OUIN CDYDEUHC” Brother yelled over the PA system.

“Guess we might as well get changed and then go to the telaporter looks like we’ve arrived at Omega’s Dungeon.” Rikku said noticing that all four of them had soaked their diapers while sleeping.  
Minutes later in the entrance to Omega’s Dungeon… 

“So Yuna do you remember the layout of this place?” Rikku asked.

“I think so just be careful and keep quiet we don’t want to alert the fiends here.” Yuna whispered.

“Hey Yuna, I’m just curious do you know which fiends dad used lancet on in here to gain fiend skills? I know he got bad breath from a Malboro and something from Omega himself but he didn’t say what others there are in here. I’m asking because if we end up having to fight anyway I would appreciate you saying which ones have a skill so I can use Lancet.” Lnescuh Runh whispered.  
“If we have to fight anything but the Malboro I’ll let you know but remember our priority is to get that venom sack.”

“Right just wanted to be sure I asked.” 

While roaming the depths of the dungeon they noticed many fiends walking about. Doing their best to avoid detection the group make their way into the deepest parts of the dungeon, not seeing any sign of any kind of Malboro anywhere. Eventually they enter the antechamber to Omega’s Lair. Scanning the area Lnescuh Runh notices a creature that looks to be made of many tentacles with a large crown made of stone on its head in the distance.

“Guys I think I see it.” He whispered pointing to the creature on the farthest platform

“Your right, Red. That is definitely a King Malboro, you can tell from its red hue and the crown.” Rikku replied “Ok let’s go, the sooner we get what we came for the sooner we can get out of this creepy place.”  
“Rikku are you scared?” asked Lnescuh Runh.

“You’ve never been here before I have Red. The fiends here are very nasty and unless you’ve fought one of them you shouldn’t judge. It’s like they can spread fear just by looking at something.” Yuna scolded quietly.

“Lnescuh Runh, Rikku, Yuna shut up do you want to alert every find between us and that Malboro King.” Paine snapped.

“Sowwy Paine.” Lnescuh Runh said 

“Yeah sorry Paine, we’ll be quiet now.” Rikku and Yuna replied in unison.

Creeping along quietly the group manages to get close to the creature in a matter of minutes. As they approach the Malboro King it suddenly spins around and launches its Bad Breath attack. Thinking that it had killed the group of people that had dared to come to its domain the creature turns back around not realizing that they had anticipated it using bad breath and had come prepared for it. Suddenly it feels a sharp pain in its back as Lnescuh Runh roars using lancet to learn its Bad Breath attack. At the same time Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Minasha surround the creature and slash at it in unison with the blades of their Fiend Bane swords. The creature puts up a great fight and the battle raged for over an hour drawing the attention of all the fiends in the area. Upon the death of the creature the fiends that had gathered around let out a roar and rush out of the cave in fear.

“That was easier than I thought it would be.” Lnescuh Runh said catching his breath as he sliced open the Malboro King doing his best not to puncture the venom sack.

“Easy, he calls it easy!” exclaimed Rikku as she bandaged a gash in her leg the creature had opened up when it whipped her with one of its tentacles during the fight.

“Well it could be worse; the ribbons could have been ineffective against its Bad Breath attack.” Lnescuh Runh said.

“I guess your right but you didn’t have to be so smug about the fight being easy for you.” Rikku replied giving him a raspberry.

“Rikku Lnescuh Runh if you two don’t stop your bickering like little kids I’ll punish you both like little kids.” Minasha snapped. 

Remembering the last time Minasha had “punished” him, Lnescuh Runh kept the retort he was going to shoot at Rikku himself. After a few minutes of carving up the Malboro Lnescuh Runh says, “I got it. Let’s get the hell out of here before those fiends come back.”

“Watch your mouth Lnescuh Runh.” Minasha snapped.

“Geez Minasha what has gotten into you? Ever since we started this journey you have been treating me like I’m a baby.” Lnescuh Runh replied slightly annoyed.

“Don’t you sass mouth me young man, or do you really want me to spank you again. I’ll do it right here in front of everyone.” Minasha said menacingly. Turning she headed off back to the entrance of the cave.  
Following behind her a good distance away Yuna says to the others, “Guys does Minasha seem different to you than she did when we met her at Kimahri’s house?”

“Yeah she seems different. I’ve only known her since I came to live with my father, but there is definitely something different. The other day after you showed me around the airship I was waiting for her at the bar having a drink and she yelled at me grabbed me by the horn drug me up stairs and spanked me. Saying I was not of legal age to drink, knowing full well that by Al Bhed law I was.”

“Let’s just get back to the airship Yunie can call your dad and have him check with the other Ronso and see if they noticed her acting weird before we left.”

Back on the airship after getting cleaned up the Lnescuh Runh, Rikku, and Pain are relaxing in the cabin when Yuna walks in. “Well guys I just talked to Kimahri and he said he’ll check around but not to worry. He also told me to tell you Lnescuh Runh that when this is over the two of you are going to have a “talk”.” 

Swallowing the lump that just built up in his throat he asked, “What do you mean by that?”

“Well I’m sorry but he asked for all the details on how we think Minasha was behaving strangely and I had to tell him about her spanking you for drinking. He didn’t seem too happy about it. He told me to tell you that while she could have handled it better, she was right to punish you. He said that Ronso are not allowed to drink until they turn 21 and he don’t care that your half Al Bhed. You came to live in Ronso land under Ronso law so you have to abide by the age limits. I told him that he shouldn’t be angry with you since you didn’t know but I don’t think it did any good.” 

“Great,” he muttered “Just freaking great. Well I guess I did ask for it. I should have talked with him more and learned Ronso law while we were training but damn it I can’t have my favorite drink to relax now. I’m going to bed wake me when we get there.” At that he storms off up the staircase to the sleeping area.

“Yunie did you have to tell Kimahri that Minasha spanked Lnescuh Runh?” asked Rikku

“You don’t know Kimahri like I do Rikku. He always knows when you leave stuff out or try to hide something its best to tell the whole truth to him.” Yuna replied rubbing her backside

“Wait, don’t tell me, he caught you in a lie when you were a kid and spanked you for it, didn’t he?” Rikku asked giggling

“What the heck do you think Rikku? Of course he did sometimes I can still feel the sting of his hand when I remember it.” Yuna snapped.

“I think Lnescuh Runh has the right idea I’m going to hit the hay too. You two going to join us or stay down here.” Yuna said.

“I guess I could use a nap.” Said Paine

Yawning Rikku said, “Sounds like a plan.” And the three of them headed off to bed.

Chapter 10: The Curse is Lifted???

Mommy where are you? I can’t see you mommy. Mommy, please answer me.

Ha didn’t I tell you that you’re just a baby. Look at you calling for your mommy. What’s wrong baby do you need your diaper changed. Or perhaps you’re hungry and want your bottle. You are pathetic; hardly even worth my attention anymore maybe I’ll just leave you alone and let the potion do my work for me.

Weave me awone you big meanie. Why don’t you just go away and weave me be I just want my mommy.

You just want your mommy, very well here’s your mommy. Said the voice as Lnescuh Runh’s mother’s body materializes in front of him all broken and mutilated.

MOMMY NO, wake up mommy wake up. You can’t be dead mommy you just can’t be. Please mommy, wake up.

Maybe I was wrong this is hilarious. Come little baby cry some more, your sorrow feeds me like a rich feast.

I swear I will find you and make you pay. Do you hear me? I’ll make you pay for this.

“Mommy no,” Lnescuh Runh whimpered, causing Yuna to wake up.

“Lnescuh Runh are you ok.” She asked

“Mommy please wake up.” He whimpered again.

Getting up and walking over to him Yuna see’s that Lnescuh Runh is a lot smaller than he was a few hours ago when they went to bed, and that he is having another nightmare. Quickly she walks over to Rikku and nudges her awake. “Rikku we have a problem.” She whispered.

“What’s up Yunie?” Rikku whispered yawning.

“It’s Lnescuh Runh; the curse has finally affected his body he has shrunk. His bed is also completely soaked, do me a favor and clean him up and rock him back to sleep I have to go to the bridge for a moment and call Kimahri. He has to know about this.” Yuna said quickly.

“Alright Yunie but hurry, and when you get to the bridge tell Brother to get the lead out we don’t have much time if we want to make the potion before Red regresses into a baby for real.” Rikku said jumping out of bed.

A minute later on the bridge…

“Yuna, what’s wrong it’s the middle of the night? Did something happen to Lnescuh Runh?” Kimahri asked sleepily.

“I’m afraid so Kimahri, the regression has finally struck his body if I had to guess an age he looks to be about five years old physically, though by his whimpering in his sleep I would hazard a guess at younger mentally.”

“Crap how soon can you get here I don’t think we have much time.” Kimahri said jumping out of bed and turning on the lights.

Hearing this Brother says in broken common tongue, “We be there in hour, I going top speed.”

“Alright I’ll start getting things ready here, and Yuna, you might want to change I can see you diaper sagging.” Kimahri said turning off his com sphere.

Meanwhile back in the cabin… 

“I’m sowwy Wikku, I didn’t mean to wet all over the bed. Pwease don’t be mad.” Lnescuh Runh cried as Rikku held him trying to calm him down before she changed him.

“I’m not mad Red just calm down and let me get you changed then you can come sleep in my bed ok.” Rikku said softly trying to calm him down.

“Ok, will you tell me a stowy?” Lnescuh Runh asked still sobbing.

“Sure thing little buddy, how bout I tell you a story about when I was Yuna’s guardian.” Rikku asked.

“Weally thanks Wikku that sounds fun.” Lnescuh Runh said squirming a little.

“There all done now let’s see, ok I got it I’ll tell you about the day I actually became one of Yuna’s guardians. Well as you know the Al Bhed had been doing their best to kidnap the summoner’s while they were on their pilgrimages. One day when I was at the Moonflow I saw Yuna and her guardians coming and I knew I had to stop her pilgrimage so I ordered one of the guys to snatch her off the Shoopuff as It was crossing the Moonflow and to put her in the machina I was driving. What I didn’t count on was that Wakka and Tidus were going to be as strong as they were.” Rikku said quietly.

Pausing to take a sip of water she continues, “They quickly destroyed the machina and freed Yuna. I barely survived the explosion of the Machina and washed up on the shore of the Moonflow near Guadosalam. That’s where Tidus found me. Shortly after he found me the others came by and started talking to me. Yuna, Lulu and I stepped off to the side for a bit to have a private conversation. After which Yuna asked Sir Auron’s permission for me to be a guardian. He didn’t answer right away but made me look him in the eye. After a moment he said it was ok if Yuna wished it.” 

Looking down at Lnescuh Runh Rikku realized that he had fallen asleep. “Sleep tight Red.” She whispered as she kissed his forehead.

“How is he?” Paine whispered.

“Sleeping like a baby, poor guy he has had such a hard life. I feel so sorry for him.” Rikku replied equally quiet.

“There’s nothing you could have done for him that you haven’t already Rikku.” Pain said placing a hand on Rikku’s shoulder.

“I know but he is like a little brother to me. I just feel this urge to do everything I can to protect him.” Rikku replied sadly.

“Let’s go downstairs I’ll buy you a drink.” Pain said leading Rikku down the stairs.

An hour later as the group was entering Kimahri’s hut with Rikku carrying a sleeping Lnescuh Runh in her arms; they notice that Kimahri and Rage Horn are sitting at the table grinding the Behemoth King Horn into a fine powder.

“Oh dear, it’s worse than I thought. Well put him on the bed it will be a while before the potion is ready you have the rest of the ingredients?” Kimahri said seeing his son as small as he was.

“Yes, Brother is bringing them down the last of it now.” Rikku said tucking Lnescuh Runh into his father’s bed.

“Ok, first we have to prepare the ingredients; we need six ounces of the Malboro venom sack the rest we can store for later. Rage Horn and I have already prepared the necessary amount of Behemoth King Horn. So that leaves the Celestial Rose and Black Fathoms Strangle weed. The rose we need exactly 92 petals and we have to have five pounds of the weed ground into a powder, that’s five pounds before grinding. Then we have to boil these ingredients together for an hour and let sit to cool for five minutes.” Kimahri instructed

Sitting down at the table Yuna, Rikku, and Paine get to work preparing the ingredients as instructed. Meanwhile Minasha is busy flipping through her potion book to find the recipe that she had gathered ingredients for, which the others thought she would make to try and cure Lnescuh Runh of his incontinence. Finding the right page she begins to prepare the ingredients as the book instructs.  
“Lnescuh Runh, Lnescuh Runh wake up son. It’s time to take the potion to stop your regression.” Kimahri said an hour later as he gently shook his son awake

“Ok daddy.” Lnescuh Runh replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Now hold still son this is going to hurt a little.” Kimahri said taking out a very sharp knife to cut his son so he could add the blood to Rage Horns cup as Rage Horn was doing the same to himself to add the blood to Lnescuh Runh’s cup.

“Before we drink I just want to say, I’m sorry for how I acted the night I challenged you. I could sense how much power you had and felt threatened. My actions were uncalled for and I’m sorry.” Rage Horn said staring Lnescuh Runh in the eye.

“That’s ok Wage Hown. I would have done the same ting if our woles were weversed.”

Picking up their cups, both Lnescuh Runh and Rage Horn down the potion in one large gulp. At first nothing seems to happen then suddenly Rage Horn starts to shrink back to the size he was before the fight. However nothing happens to Lnescuh Runh.

“What’s happening? I thought this potion was supposed to change him back to normal.” Rikku said.

“No Rikku, the book father found the potion in said it would stop my wegression. It didn’t say anyfing about changing me back” Lnescuh Runh said sadly, having hoped that the potion would have turned him back to normal.

“My son is right Rikku, I hoped it would have reversed the effects too but I’m just happy we stopped it before he lost his memories and became a baby again.” Kimahri said sadly

“Well daddy I guess you get to see your baby boy gwo up afta all. And wook at the bwight side at weast I still have my memowies so we can still twain me to be a twu Wonso.” Lnescuh Runh said looking up at Kimahri.

Chuckling with a tear in his eye Kimahri says, “Well I guess when you put it like that son there is nothing to be sad about. Minasha you can keep the potion ingredients you were working with save it for someone who needs it more.”

“Um daddy, I’m Hungwy can I have a snack before we go back to bed.” Lnescuh Runh asked.

“Of course son,” Kimahri said as he grabbed an apple and tossed it into the air. As the apple came down Kimahri slashed at it with his hand so fast that no one saw that he had done. When the apple hit the table it fell apart, cut into even slices. “There you go son now when you finish that I want you to go straight to bed.”

“Ok daddy.” Lnescuh Runh replied eating the bits of apple.

“Will the rest of you join me in the library? There is something I need to discuss with the lot of you.”

“Sure thing Kimahri,” replied Yuna, Rikku and Paine.

“As you wish elder,” replied Rage Horn and Minasha.

Shutting the door behind him he turns to the group, “What I wanted to talk about was to ask all of you a favor. Feel free to say no, I won’t hold it against you but it would be a great honor if you agreed.”  
“What’s on your mind Kimahri,” Yuna asked.

“Yuna you know you were like a daughter to me, and Rikku you were always like a sister to my son, I wanted to ask if you two would come back often and help my boy adjust to being a toddler again, it would mean a lot to me for you two to act like his big sisters and I’m sure he would appreciate it. The next few years are going to be very hard on him.” Kimahri asked.  
“Of course Kimahri, we’ll swing by as much as we can.” Rikku and Yuna said in unison.

“Thank you. Now Rage Horn, I have a big favor to ask of you. While I am the strongest on the mountain I don’t really have the time to train my son in combat as much as he will need would you do me the honor of being his personal trainer. He may be regressed but if he retains his memories like he says then he should be able to learn quickly from you. I have taught him how to use lancet for real and I would like you to help him gain as many fiend abilities as possible. I have a feeling he is going to need them.” Kimahri said turning to Rage Horn

“It would be an honor to train you son elder.” Rage Horn replied bowing to Kimahri

Turning to Minasha Kimahri says, “I don’t know who you are but I know you are not Minasha, we found her yesterday tied up and stuffed into her closet.” 

As the others gasp their shock Kimahri continues, “Show your true self or I’ll destroy you where you stand.”

“Go ahead; my master’s plan has already succeeded. I have fulfilled my mission and even if you kill me my master will remain I will just be reborn of his flesh once again. You fool there is nothing you can do to stop my master NOTHING. Screamed the imposter as Kimahri turned her to stone with his Stone Breath attack. 

“I said nothing about killing you I said I would destroy you enjoy your eternal prison of stone creature.” Kimahri said as he shattered the now petrified imposter of Minasha.

“Yuna if it wasn’t for your suspicions that lead you to call me yesterday we might not have found Minasha in time. She is recovering upstairs in my healing room but she was very weak.” Kimahri said turning back to the others

“So what are we going to do about this creature’s master, elder?” asked Rage Horn.

“For now all we can do is wait and watch. We have no clue as to who or what the creature is only that it claims to be a creature as powerful as Sin was. So we must bide our time and watch the world for signs of its hand at work.” Kimahri replied covering a yawn.

The next morning, as Kimahri is changing Lnescuh Runh, says, “Now son since you’re a child again despite having your memories, I’m going to have to set some rules. First until you reach the physical age of 21 you are not allowed any alcohol. If I so much as see you take a sip I will spank you. Second I don’t like swearing, unless you hurt yourself I don’t want to hear any cussing if you do I’ll wash your mouth out with soap then spank you. Third until you reach the physical age of 12 you’re to go straight to bed after the evening gathering with the tribe and you will attend the meetings. When you turn 12 we will discuss a later bedtime. Finally I don’t care if you did it in the past or not but there is absolutely no smoking. It is forbidden for anyone to smoke who is a part of the clan outside of a ritual. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes daddy, daddy can we play after breakfast?” Lnescuh Runh asked as Kimahri fastened the last tape on the diaper.

“I’m sorry son I can’t play today. The person you thought was Minasha was actually an imposter, I have dealt with her, but the real Minasha was gravely injured and I have to do everything I can to make sure she recovers. Besides you start your training again today and I have a special trainer chosen to train you.” Kimahri says as he washes his hands.  
“Weally, who is it?” Lnescuh Runh asked climbing onto his chair to eat his breakfast.

Placing a plate of food in front of Lnescuh Runh and a plate in front of his own seat Kimahri says, “Rage Horn agreed to be you trainer. He considers it an honor to train you and feels like he must make amends for how he acted the day you came to us.”

After they finish eating Kimahri says, “Now one last thing before Rage Horn gets here. Come with me upstairs and see Minasha, I know you know this one because she was only discovered the day before yesterday tied in her closet, we think the imposter attacked her the night before you left. If you meet her and both still feel an attraction to each other I might arrange for you two to be married when you become an adult again.”

“Ok daddy.” Lnescuh Runh says, skipping along to the stairs.

After several minutes Kimahri lets Minasha go back to sleep to restore her energy, noticing that there was still an attraction between the two. Smiling to himself he decides to set the date of the wedding for his sons 21st birthday. 

And so Lnescuh Runh, while regressed into a child, considered it to be a gift that many would be lucky to have. He got to have his first child hood with his mother on Bikanel Island learning how to be an Al Bhed and his second with his father whom he never knew, learning how to be a great Ronso warrior. Not knowing that his physical regression was in truth a gift granted to him by the fates to allow him to learn all he could, so that he would one day destroy this new mysterious threat to Spira. While he still missed the Desert and his mother, Lnescuh Runh was allowed to continue to work with machina by his father. As for the replicas that Cid had made of the weapon he gave Lnescuh Runh, well a few days after Lnescuh Runh got back to the mountain Cid showed up to see him and got a Bad Breath attack and a Fire Breath attack for his trouble, though since Lnescuh Runh knew better than to use his Ronso Rage abilities like that he was thoroughly spanked for doing so and had his weapon taken away by his father. He never did gain control of his incontinence but such is life, “you can’t have everything” he was overheard to say when someone asked about him still needing to wear diapers after he turned twelve for the second time.  
FIN.


End file.
